Harry Potter et le but ultime
by Detoxiha
Summary: Harry Potter et le but ultime est le septième opus de la saga. Harry commence une nouvelle année avec des questions qui le hantent. Les évenements récents lui ont ouvert d'autres chemins plus sombres les uns que les autres. Y arriveratil seul ?
1. Chapitre 1 Le mariage

1

Le mariage

Juillet touchait à sa fin et la journée aussi à Privet drive. Personne dans le monde "normal" n'aurait pu se douter du chambardement qui s'installait de plus en plus souvent dans l'esprit troublé d'un jeune homme de 16 ans domicilié au 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter, un jeune homme mince aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts émeraudes, se triturait l'esprit, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche d'un soir d'été. Il repensait comme chaque jour et chaque nuit qu'il passait sans dormir à un mois de juin sombre et meurtrier. Toute personne qu'il aimait et qui se soit dressée un jour devant le mal qui le menaçait avait péri, et tous ces malheur convergeaient vers la même personne : le pire ennemi de Harry... Voldemort. Après ses parents assassinés par Lord Voldemort en personne vint le tour de Sirius Black, son parrain qu'il avait apprit à connaître et avait vu en lui la compensation de la perte de ses parents. Et enfin, comble du malheur, il dut assister au meurtre du dernier de ses protecteurs, le plus grand de tous... Dumbledore.

Au cours du mois passé, Harry avait reçu des lettres de ses amis de toujours. Ils lui avaient notamment conseillé de regarder vers l'avenir et de cesser de contempler le passé, que cela ne servait à rien. "Mais que faire, songea Harry, lorsque le passé est si dur à oublier". Mais une petite voix au fond de lui approuvait les paroles de ses deux amis. Il devait tuer ou être tué.

C'était son destin si sombre qu'il soit.

Une voix affreusement désagréable vint interrompre sa rêverie... la voix perçante de sa tante.

− Vient manger ou tu seras privé de dîner !

Depuis quelque temps, Harry avait ignoré les membres de sa famille d'adoption et ses habituels sarcasmes. Il arrivait même à être aimable avec eux de temps à autre. En effet, le 31 juillet approchait à grand pas et cette date était très importante pour lui. Harry allait être majeur dans le monde qu'il considérait comme le seul et unique auquel il appartenait, le monde de la magie. A 17 ans un sorcier est autorisé à employer la magie en dehors de l'école et acquière la faculté de disparaître et de réapparaître où bon lui semble en obtenant son permis de transplanage.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine dont la porte donnant sur l'extérieur était grande ouverte. Les Dursleys était déjà à table et Harry remarqua que son cousin Dudley avait abandonné son régime alimentaire car il enfournait sans ménagement une bonne quantité de pommes de terre en sauce. "Décidément, pensa Harry en souriant intérieurement, le pauvre Dudlinouchet ne pourra bientôt plus passer par les portes." L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui ignorait comme à son habitude la présence de son neveu, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Pétunia Dursley, une femme grande au cou chevalin, était occuper à essuyer la bouche de son fils.

Harry mangea en silence avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle était tout aussi désordonnée qu'à l'habitude. Les livres de magie étaient étalés sur le sol, les robes de sorcier attendaient d'être pliées alors que la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette était d'une saleté repoussante. Seule une chose avait changer dans ce capharnaüm. Harry avait pris l'habitude de s'emparer des journaux de son oncle, d'y découper les articles qui parlaient de disparitions ou de meurtres suspects et de les accrocher aux murs de sa chambre à la manière des box des aurors au ministère de la magie. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta là quelques instant. Il se surprit à penser à celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout, même si en juin dernier il avait rompu pour la protéger... sa Ginny. Pendant une bonne heure il se mit à revivre tous les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Quand soudain... Crack !

− ... Hermione ! sursauta Harry.

Il n'aperçut d'elle que le tourbillonnement de ces cheveux châtain avant qu'elle fonde littéralement sur lui.

− Bon anniversaire ! Alors comment ça va ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment le moral pendant tes vacances. Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur est à 11h demain, Ron te l'a sûrement dit. Ola la... je suis contente de te voir Harry.

Hermione paraissait dans tous ses états et parlait à une vitesse folle. Harry lui pris les poignets et lui rendit son sourire radieux.

− Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Hermione. Mais... ah oui j'avait complètement oublié l'heure.

Il était plus de minuit et la nuit était survenue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

− Mais il ne faut surtout pas que mon oncle et ma tante sachent que tu es ici... sinon je suis cui.

− Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envi de venir te voir. Je dois me rendre au terrier demain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures étant donner l'horaire. Ron m'a chargée de te prévenir. Tu es invité à passer le reste de tes vacances au terrier. Tu m'accompagneras. Il ne voulait pas te le dire dans une lettre de peur qu'elle soit interceptée.

− Je ne vais pas rester longtemps au Terrier Hermione, déclara-t-il sombrement. Je dois...

− Je sais ce que tu dois faire Harry. Mais essaie de ne pas trop y penser. On ne t'abandonnera pas.

Cette déclaration lui remonta le moral d'un cran. Il restèrent assis sur le lit jusque tard dans la nuit à parler de tout et de rien dans une ambiance amicale, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil aie raison d'eux. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla par terre. Il se releva et ressenti aussitôt une douleur dans le dos. Il avait préféré laisser son lit à Hermione qui continuait de dormir profondément. Harry entreprit de faire sa valise sans oublier son éclair de feu, sa cape d'invisibilité et la cage d'Hedwige qu'Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de nettoyer. Elle se réveilla lentement, frappée par un rayon de soleil matinal.

− Il est l'heure Hermione, murmura Harry.

− Oups ! s'exclama-t-elle, nous allons être très en retard si on ne se dépêche pas.

Voyant que Harry était près, elle le pris par le bras, agrippa plusieurs de ses bagages...

− Que compte tu faire Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

− Nous allons transplaner, lui répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence. Attention... un...deux...TROIS !

Harry ressentit une fois de plus l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Décidemment, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Ils réapparurent face à la silhouette filiforme de la maison des Weasleys. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des préparatifs d'un mariage. Mais dans le monde de la magie cela devait prendre à peine un quart d'heure pour tout installer. Ils avancèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à frapper. Mrs Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement.

− Ah... Vous voilà mes chéris ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de les étreindre.

Harry aurait juré entendre ses os craquer.

- Bonjours Mrs Weasley, répondirent-ils en coeur.

- Entrez ! Je vous ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner.

Il régnait dans la maison une atmosphère d'excitation. Harry fit la connaissance de membres de la famille Weasley qu'il n'avait jamais vue dont la fameuse grand-tante Muriel de Ron.

− Harry ! Ca va ? demanda celui-ci en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Bonne Anniversaire mon vieux !

− Merci Ron.

− Salut Hermione.

− Salut Ron.

Harry remarqua entre eux une certaine distance, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et rompit le silence.

− Où est Ginny ?

− Elle est en haut, intervint Fred qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle essaie les vêtements conseillés par Fleurk.

− _Du bleu... oui je pense que le bleu t'ira à merveille Ginny, tu ne trouve pas Arry_, imita Georges en prenant une voix aigue.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Ginny coincé là haut par Fleur. Il s'installa avec Ron et Hermione dans un coin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Mrs Weasley leur ordonna d'aller se préparer pour la cérémonie. Harry se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un mariage dans le monde des sorciers. "Cela ne doit pas être bien différent des mariages moldus, pensa-t-il". Tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait Ginny et Fleur, Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre et enfilèrent leur costume. Ron, pour l'occasion, avait renoncé à la robe de soirée "antique" avec dentelle. Harry se jura qu'il ne descendrait pas tant que ses cheveux n'auraient pas décidé de se coiffer.

− Alors tu as fait quoi de tes vacances ? demanda Ron.

− Comme d'habitude, rien de spécial. Le mois d'août sera sûrement plus mouvementé.

− Tu as toujours l'intention de te rendre à Godric's Hollow ? demanda-t-il.

− Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que c'est par là que je dois commencer. Après tout, c'est aussi là que tout à débuter pour moi.

Harry resta quelques instants devant la glace perdu dans ses pensées.

− Tu pense que Poudlard va rouvrir ses portes ? reprit-il soucieux. Je n'ai vu personne de l'Ordre pour le moment. Et la Gazette ne parle même pas du problème. On dirait que Poudlard n'a jamais existé.

− Je ne sais pas. De toute façon comme je te l'ai déjà dit, que les gens vont à Poudlard ou non, c'est partout pareil maintenant. Le danger est même plus important à l'extérieur.

− Oui, tu as sans doute raison... Bon, on ferait peut être bien d'y aller, dit-il d'une voix plus énergique. On va être en retard.

Les deux amis descendirent et rencontrèrent Ginny que dévalait les marches l'air furieux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. La scène se figea jusqu'à ce que Ron décide d'intervenir.

− On se rejoint dehors Harry.

Ginny attendit que Ron soit descendu pour parler. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de voiles bleus. Les jumeaux avaient beau se moquer des goûts vestimentaires de Fleur, mais Harry devait admettre que cette tenue lui allait à merveille.

− Salut Harry, dit-elle. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

− Oui, très bonnes, ironisa-t-il.

Harry avait le coeur qui battait la chamade à lui en faire mal aux côtes. Il eut du mal à maintenir sa respiration. Il se demandait comment il pourrait passer une année en se disant que cette histoire était finie et qu'il avait lui même décidé d'y mètre fin.

− Mais tu es très élégant Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux qui lui allait si bien. Bon je me dépêche, je dois rejoindre Fleurk et sa _p'tite_ _soeur_.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry sentit aussitôt ce parfum de fleur qu'il connaissait tant et qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

− A tout à l'heure, lança-t-il alors qu'elle repartait en direction du jardin.

Après quelques minutes merveilleuses de réflexion, il consentit enfin à descendre. Après tout si Voldemort n'apprenait jamais la nature de leur relation, Harry pourrait très bien vivre son bonheur en secret avec Ginny. Harry était tellement rêveur qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas du changement de décor lorsqu'il sortit dans le jardin.

Hermione le secoua vivement.

− Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ? questionna-t-elle. Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Pour éviter toutes questions embarrassantes, il adopta un sourire qui sembla convenir à Hermione car elle reprit plus joyeusement :

− Tu as vu toutes ces décorations ? C'est magnifique. Les jumeaux y ont contribués.

En effet, le jardin était méconnaissable. Des banderoles s'étalaient en long et en larges d'un arbre à l'autre. Les jumeaux avaient sortis leurs plus beaux habits et s'occupait d'installer des feux d'artifices un peu pus loin. Harry remarqua deux groupes de chaises bien alignés de chaque côtés d'un tapis couleur pourpre conduisant vers une sorte de marquise blanche entourée d'une étrange brume qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Harry et Hermione suivirent le mouvement de la foule qui se dirigeait à présent vers les chaises. Ils s'installèrent à côté de Ron et tous les trois attendirent que la cérémonie commence. Harry remarqua qu'une bonne partie de l'Ordre était présent. Lupin se tenait à côté de Tonks qui n'avait pas renoncé à ses cheveux rose chewing-gum. Il aperçut aussi McGonagall, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Kingsley Shaklebot et Hagrid qu'il ne put manquer avec ses trois mètre de haut. Tout le monde se tut et Harry aperçut Mme Weasley qui s'avançait entre les rangées de chaises sur le tapis rouge au bras de son fils, Bill dont les cicatrices s'étaient légèrement atténuées sans pour autant disparaître. Fleur quant à elle suivait son futur mari au bras de son père. Elle était magnifique, élancée avec de longs cheveux blonds et un halo de lumière grisâtre, renforcé par sa robe blanche éblouissante, semblait émaner d'elle.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, Harry n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'attention. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que Mrs Weasley s'était évanouie au moment de la prononciation des voeux qui s'achevait non pas par une remise des alliances, mais par un sortilège qui ressemblait étrangement au serment inviolable.

Harry s'installa à l'une des tables encombrée de mets qui pouvaient rivaliser avec les festins de Poudlard. En pensant cela, Harry éprouva de la nostalgie qui ne dut pas passer inaperçue puisque Hermione s'inquiéta aussitôt.

− Harry, tu es sur que ça va, tu avais la même expression tout à l'heure. Tu regrettes Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? McGonagall ne dit rien pour le moment. Je pense qu'elle connaît déjà sa décision et celle du ministère.

Ginny qui était assise en face de Harry lui prit la main. Il avait déjà ressenti cette pression réconfortante lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu auprès de Dumbledore à la suite de sa chute du haut de la tour. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point le simple fait de sentir la main de Ginny sur la sienne suffisait à lui faire oublier tout le reste. Il lui accorda un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

L'après midi se passa merveilleusement avec des partie de Quidditch auxquelles participaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie. Les jumeaux se firent une fois de plus remarquer mais cette fois-ci, comme lors d'une journée mémorable à Poudlard alors qu'ils suivait leur dernière année à l'école, en faisant exploser des tonnes de feux d'artifices grandioses tous aussi bruyants les uns que les autres. En fin de soirée, des lampions magiques constitués de fées brillant au crépuscule, entouraient une piste de danse le long de laquelle se dressait un buffet rempli de plats exquis. Harry, ainsi que Ron pour ne pas renier son appétit glouton, ne pu résister à la tentation de goûter à chacun d'eux. En parlant de tentation, Harry se laissant porter par la musique accompagna Ginny sur un slow qui paru ne plus finir.

La chaleur de l'été, la rumeur des conversations, la musique et quelques alcools qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la bière au beurre... bref, lorsque Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit dans la chambre de Ron, il ne se souvenait plus tellement de la manière dont il avait atterri là. Il respira profondément et laissa encore une fois son esprit vagabonder dans le tourbillon des sentiments qui l'habitaient en cet instant.


	2. Chapitre 2 Retour aux sources

2

Retour aux sources

− Laisse-le dormir Ron, dit une voix aigue et proche. Il a l'air épuisé.

Lorsque Harry émergea, le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel. Il consulta sa montre... Il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi.

− Tu as du courrier, lui annonça Ron.

Il lui jeta une enveloppe d'aspect officiel avec un cachet du ministère de la magie. Son coeur battant, il l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. Il lut rapidement et fut soulagé quant à son contenu.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous venez d'atteindre votre majorité et je vous invite donc à vous présenter le 2 août à 10h30 au centre d'essai de transplanage, niveau six du ministère de la magie. Pour des raisons de sécurité, cette lettre vous parviendra un jour avant la date prévue. Des aurors seront postés aux entrées du ministère afin de renforcer ces mesures. Veuillez être discret et prudent. Bonne chance pour vos essais et à bientôt. Nos salutations distinguées..._

_Département de régulation des transports magiques, Ministère de la Magie._

− J'ai reçu là même, dit Ron qui ne put cacher son angoisse. J'irais avec toi. La dernière fois je l'ai manqué, je suis sur que se sera pareil. Et encore l'autre fois je pouvait me permettre de rater l'épreuve étant donné que Charlie l'avait lui même réussi au bout du deuxième essai. Mais là, rater mon permis deux fois de suite, ça me suivra toute ma vie.

− Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, lui dit Hermione rassurante.

− C'est facile pour toi de dire ça alors que tu as ton permis.

Harry avait complètement oublié son examen de transplanage. Il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour y songer. Il repensait de plus en plus souvent à ce qui l'attendait, à sa confrontation finale. Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait détruire quatre horcruxes sans l'aide de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur ses amis de toujours, mais face aux pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, ils ne pourraient lui apporter qu'un soutient moral. Il était cependant certain d'un chose, il devrait retourner à Godric's Hollow.

La journée passa lentement et Harry s'en réjouit, car l'avenir lui paraissait très sombre. Le Quidditch occupa une bonne partie de son temps. Cela lui permettait de s'aérer un peu et de se changer les idées, mais il était de plus en plus songeur, ce que remarqua Hermione à qui rien n'échappait. Alors qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés de Ron qui lui parlait de… − en fait, il n'écoutait pas vraiment − Hermione le fixa d'un regard intense.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il.

− Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu es bizarre ces temps ci.

− Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu éprouves le désir de me le rappeler sans cesse.

− C'est juste que… je m'inquiète et que… − elle respira profondément − j'ai peur pour toi.

Le lendemain, le moral de Harry était au plus bas. D'une certaine manière, la joie ne débordait pas au Terrier. Ils montèrent tous en silence Ron, Hermione et lui dans la voiture du ministère qui devait les conduire à Londres pour leur permis de transplanage, accompagnés de Mr Weasley. Le voyage fut étrangement court et calme. Ils descendirent devant la cabine téléphonique rouge qui matérialisait l'entrée des visiteurs au Ministère de la Magie. Harry aperçut Kingsley Shaklebot et Tonks un peu plus loin − certainement pour des mesures de sécurité, pensa-t-il. Il leur adressa un sourire à chacun avant de pénétrer dans les entrailles du ministère. Harry remarqua un changement considérable depuis qu'il y était venu la dernière fois. En effet il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il avait été attiré par Voldemort dans le département des mystères, il n'y avait personne. Mais aujourd'hui, qui devait être un jour comme les autres, des sorcières et des sorciers allaient et venaient en tout sens dans l'Atrium, des papiers à la main, transplanaient subitement ou débouchaient par les cheminées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Ils accélérèrent le pas après être passés devant le sorcier vigile et pénétrèrent en vitesse dans une des nombreuses cages d'ascenseur qui s'ébranla et commença à descendre dans un bruit métallique. L'ascenseur marqua plusieurs poses, jusqu'à ce que Harry entende s'élever la voix froide et féminine qui lui était atrocement familière.

− Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

− Nous y voila, annonça Mr Weasley avant de les entraîner le long d'un couloir sans fenêtres.

Ils avancèrent rapidement tournant à droite et à gauche. Harry pensa qu'il aurait bien été incapable de refaire le chemin à l'envers. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande double porte en bois massif munie de deux heurtoirs en cuivre. Mr Weasley poussa la porte de droite qui s'ouvrit en une porte plus petite découpée dans la première. Harry suivit Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur. Il découvrit une vaste pièce et sentit aussitôt qu'elle était remplie d'enchantements.

− C'est merveilleux, s'exclama Hermione.

Et elle avait raison. Les murs de la salle étaient en pierre brute et des torches de flammes bleues s'y alignaient. Des plateformes en pierre sombre et lisse flottaient dans l'espace de la pièce à des hauteurs différentes. D'ici de là, on entendait des personnes transplaner, passant d'une plateforme à une autre.

− Par ici, leur dit Mr Weasley en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Harry suivit la marche et longea le mur de droite jusqu'à une sorte de bureau sur lequel s'empilaient des montagnes de parchemins. Derrière ces piles vacillantes, se cachait un petit sorcier occupé à vérifier les lettres de convocation et les baguettes, d'après ce que Harry put en juger. Il reconnut un peu plus loin Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, le sorcier demanda d'un ton morne et machinal.

− Convocation, baguettes s'il vous plait.

Harry et Ron s'exécutèrent. Un instructeur leur fit signe d'approcher.

− Bonne chance, lança Hermione.

Leur épreuve consista à transplaner du plancher à la plus haute plateforme puis revenir sans perdre quoi que se soit dans l'action. Harry qui avait réussi à transplaner du bord de mer près de la caverne ou Voldemort avait caché son Horcruxe jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard y parvint sans conteste, tout comme Ron à son propre étonnement. Ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper l'atmosphère pesante au Terrier.

La perspective de retourner sur la tombe de ses parents n'avait toujours pas quitté Harry qui comptait sur un aller retour en transplanant. Il voyait bien que Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas lui demander de l'accompagner. Il est vrai que parfois, il aimait être seul, et c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas. Mais il n'aurait pas supporter passer une journée sans parler à qui que ce soit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que la question fût abordée jusqu'au moment ou Harry, décidé, trouva Hermione en fin d'après midi dans le salon des Weasleys, seule en train de lire un livre dont le sujet devait être passionnant car elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la fixait des yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle sursauta.

− Harry ! Que fais tu là ? Tu m'as fait peur.

− Désolé, dit-il. Je voulais juste te dire à plus tard.

− A plus tard ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu parts ? Tu… tu… tu t'en vas ?

Hermione avait l'air effrayé à présent.

− Mais… mais… tu cours un grand risque tout seul.

− Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne serais pas seul, dit-il avec un sourire. Enfin sauf si tu refuses de m'accompagner.

− Non, bien sûr que non, dit elle. Je viens avec toi.

Et elle se leva d'un bon en laissant tomber son livre.

− Et Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

− Il nous attend dehors. Allons-y !

Ils sortirent sans voir personnes et retrouvèrent Ronald faisant des pirouettes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre au mouvement qui précède un transplanage.

− Tu ne passe pas un examen Ron, lança Hermione.

Harry pouffa de rire et les entraîna tous les deux dans un coin dégager en s'assurant que personne ne les avaient vu. En effet, quand il avait fait part de sa décision à Lupin et aux autres il y a quelques jours, il était établit qu'il serait seul dans sa petite escapade. Mais il balaya cette idée de son esprit et le centra plutôt sur sa destination… Il pensa très fort Godric's Hollow et ressentit immédiatement un changement d'atmosphère. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait sur la place d'une vielle église assez petite. La place était entourée de maison à colombages aux volets clos. Cet endroit était assez sinistre et seule une lueur un peu plus loin leur indiqua que le village était habité.

− J'en ai la chair de poule, lança Ron.

− Par ici, leur dit Harry en désignant le reflet doré qui provenait d'une ruelle entre deux maisons.

Ils marchèrent dans cette direction et Harry remarqua que la lumière leur parvenait d'une auberge qui comptait trois ou quatre personnes. Impossible pour le moment de déterminer si ces gens étaient des sorciers. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ceux la étaient des sorciers, ils pourraient tout aussi bien être des mangemorts. Harry hésita une fraction de seconde puis entra, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Les conversations stoppèrent net. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où un homme assez vieux aux yeux sombres les fixa d'un regard soupçonneux.

− Je prendrais une bierau… commença Ron.

Mais Harry l'interrompit d'un coup de coude vigoureux.

− Trois verres de Whisky s'il vous plait, reprit Harry.

Le barman fronça les sourcils et se pencha sous son comptoir pour prendre trois verres qu'il remplit d'un liquide ambré. Puis il se dirigea vers deux clients dont la conversation était redevenue bruyante.

− Tu devrais être un peu pus prudent Ron, prévint Hermione. C'est un bar pour les moldus. On ne consomme pas de bieraubeurres ici.

Harry porta le verre de Whisky à sa bouche et grimaça. Hermione qui le regardait sortit quelque chose de sa poche, fixa son verre et il se vida tout seul.

− Hermione, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu sur moi, s'affola Harry.

− Tu as de la chance que j'en garde avec moi de temps à autre, dit-elle.

Elle posa un billet sur le bar. Harry remarqua deux personnes en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Ils se tenaient debout et à la façon dont ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils devaient parler à voix basse. L'un était grand avec des vêtements qui ne s'accordaient pas le moins du monde, ce qui inquiéta Harry : les sorciers n'avaient jamais su s'habiller comme les moldus. L'autre portait un long pardessus noir qui lui cachait les pieds. Leurs visages étaient masqués dans l'ombre et avaient tout deux leur poing serré dans leur poche.

− Ce sont des sorciers, chuchota Harry aux deux autres en leur indiquant le coin opposé d'un signe de tête.

− Ils étaient déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés, dit Ron. Impossible qu'ils nous aient suivi.

Ça tenait là route, pensa Harry. Il se détendit enfin mais il pensait à quelque chose qui le tracassait une fois de plus. Il ignorait tout de l'endroit où se situait la maison des Potters. C'est alors qu'il interpella le barman et lui demanda :

− Excusez-moi, connaissez vous une maison dans le coin qui n'ai pas été occupée depuis un bon nombre d'année.

− Oh, y'en a plusieurs dans ce cas là. Bien quelques idées sur la question… Mais… Pourquoi s'y intéresser ?

Le vieil homme avait une voix faible et enraillée. Il avait le ton assez songeur, presque soupçonneux.

− Euh…Eh bien… − Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait inventer. Simple curiosité. En fait…

La personne à qui il s'adressait n'avait que faire de ce qu'il allait lui raconter, il pouvait donc lui dire la vérité à la condition de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des deux sorciers. Il baissa donc la voix, obligeant le barman à se pencher vers lui.

− … Je recherche une maison dont les occupant aurait disons… péris − il pesait chaque mot à présent − dans des circonstances… inhabituelles.

Le barman se redressa et plissa les yeux. Puis il reprit :

− Y'a bien une maison un peu plus en retrait du village. Doit être à deux cent mètres de là en suivant cette ruelle. Les habitants, un couple assez jeune, sont morts comme ça − il écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête. Ouai, pas de trace de meurtre. La police a rien trouvée. Depuis la maison reste inhabitée. On dit qu'elle est maudite, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Ses paroles furent accueillit par un silence.

− Merci beaucoup, dit Harry en se redressant.

− Pas de quoi.

Harry prit le chemin de la sortie en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le coin dans lequel se trouvaient les deux sorciers. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait.

− Ce doit être par là, dit Hermione en montrant la route étroite qui continuait sur leur gauche dans la direction opposée au village.

− Allons-y, encouragea Harry.

Ils firent trois pas et entendirent la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir. Harry accéléra le pas, obligeant les autres à courir. Il se retourna brièvement et reconnu les deux homme du bar qui marchaient dans leur direction. Harry courait presque à présent. Ils parvinrent à un virage et profitant qu'ils ne les voyaient plus, Harry entraîna ses deux amis derrière un arbre assez imposant, retira sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et s'enveloppa dedans.

− Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? demanda Ron.

− Chut ! pressa Harry, nous sommes suivi.

Les deux hommes apparurent à l'angle de la route et s'arrêtèrent guettant le moindre signe pouvant trahir une présence.

− Où sont-il ? demanda une voix profonde et grave.

L'autre haussa les épaules et jeta des regards alentour s'attardant un moment sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

− Si tu veux mon avis, dit l'homme à la cape noire, ils ne sont pas loin.

− Ils auraient très bien pu transplaner.

L'autre poussa un grognement, saisit son ami par le bras et tout deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore. Harry sentit le souffle de soulagement d'Hermione dans son cou.

− On a eu chaud, dit-elle. Mais que nous veulent ces deux là ? Et qui sont-ils ? Tu pense que se sont des mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

− Je ne sais pas. Ça se pourrait. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment savait-ils qu'on viendrait dans cette auberge ?

Mais aucune réponse ne venait. Harry rangea sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et incita ses amis à reprendre leur chemin. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent une maison isolée à étage et entourée d'un petit jardin qui n'avait pas été entretenu depuis très longtemps.

− Tu pense que c'est là ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

Celui-ci répondit par un signe de tête. Il ne savait pas comment mais il en était sûr : c'était bel et bien là qu'il avait passé douze mois en compagnie de ses parents. Il entra donc par un petit portail grinçant qui séparait la propriété de la route.

− C'est sinistre, constata Ron.

Il avait raison. Pas un bruit d'oiseau, pas une fleur dans le jardin, pas âme qui vive près de cette vieille maison délabrée. Arrivé devant une porte d'entrée tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, Harry ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclique.

− _Lumos_ !

Les baguettes des trois amis révélèrent un couloir humide à la tapisserie décollée avec des portes au bois mité sur les cotés. Un escalier sinistre montait vers les étages. Harry remarqua une lueur étrange qui provenait d'en haut… une lueur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'éclairage d'une lampe. Il s'avança et grimpa l'escalier qui craquait dangereusement. Il découvrit alors l'origine de cette lumière. Le toit était en partie effondré et des poutres jonchaient le sol. Seul les murs avaient tenu. Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal par un trou dans le mur qui devait être l'embrasure d'une porte. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une chambre dont les meubles se trouvaient en miette sur le sol. Seul un petit lit avait survécu… mais survécu à quoi ? Harry le savait : le sortilège de mort jeté par Voldemort avait du tout détruire lorsqu'il avait ricoché sur lui. En observant le lit de bébé vide et poussiéreux, il éprouva une sensation de manque comme si cette époque avait été merveilleuse pour lui alors qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

− Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie et se sentit mal à l'aise dans cette maison vide de toute chaleur. Il prit alors conscience d'une vérité qui lui triturait l'estomac : ses parents étaient morts ici.

− Tu est très pâle… tu… tu es sur que ça va.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

− Partons, dit-il simplement la voix chevrotante.

Ils sortirent dans la chaleur de l'été et Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux. En silence, ils reprirent le chemin en direction du village. Il était plongé dans ses pensées ; les deux autres n'osaient pas le déranger et Harry en fut reconnaissant.

Ils aperçurent le cimetière juste derrière l'église. Le portail en fer forgé était ouvert et Harry entra en premier. Ils découvrirent de nombreuses stèles dont les noms leur étaient inconnus. Surprenant la manière dont les personnes sombrent dans l'oubli après avoir sombré dans la mort. Ron lui fit un signe que Harry comprit aussitôt. La tombe de ses parents était là, imposante et… terrifiante. Il lut les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre.

_James et Lily Potter_

Hermione sortit sa baguette, en fit sortir une gerbe de roses blanches et les déposa sur le marbre usé par le temps. Ils restèrent là pendant quelques temps, impossible pour Harry de savoir combien. Ils se décidèrent enfin à partir alors que le ciel prenait une teinte pourpre. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit aussitôt un changement de climat : l'atmosphère chaleureuse du Terrier. Mais pour combien de temps… songea Harry.


	3. Chapitre 3 Liens du coeur

3

Liens du cœur

Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, Mrs Weasley sursauta et les étreignit chacun leur tour.

− Quand vous m'aviez dit que vous iriez faire un tour, vous n'aviez pas précisé que cela devait durer jusqu'à une heure pareille de la soirée, annonça-t-elle affolée mais quelque peu rassurée. S'il vous arrivait malheur…

− Maman, nous sommes là et en un seul morceau, lui dit son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après un repas bien mérité, ils montèrent en silence pour entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil. La nuit fut courte pour Harry qui rêva de Voldemort tenant Ginny prisonnière et de ses amis qui le suppliaient de les aider, puis ils s'éloignaient hors d'atteinte et Harry, impuissant regardait en pleurant ses amis disparaître avec de la peur et de la déception sur le visage.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un ronflement sonore lui indiqua que Ron dormait encore. Il n'avait pas envi de se rendormir ni de sortir de son lit. Il décida donc de lire un de ces livres de sorts que Hermione lui avait acheté. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur les mots qui se présentait à lui. Il se résolut donc à descendre les escaliers sans bruit après s'être habillé. Harry avait l'intention de profiter des dernières journées paisibles qui lui restaient. Il avait espéré ne réveiller personne mais lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Ginny, un bruit de pas précipités s'ensuivit et celle-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant son visiteur.

− Salut Harry !

Qu'elle était jolie au saut du lit. Harry se vit fondre comme une glace au soleil. Il était en train de céder, il allait rompre l'engagement qu'il s'était fait en juin dernier.

− Salut Ginny ! J'allais justement… faire un tour. Est-ce que tu veux…

− Bien sûr que je veux ! l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dehors sous un soleil qui promettait une journée à l'image de son état d'esprit. Ginny le prit par la main et Harry obéit à la pression chaleureuse qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Elle s'arrêta soudain et l'expression de son visage lui rappela une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux brins ébouriffés. Harry allait subir un test de choc qui pourrait rivaliser avec la légilimencie, il en était sûr.

− Te souviens-tu pourquoi nous avons cessés de sortir ensemble ? questionna-t-elle.

Harry joua le jeu. De toute façon il avait envi de perdre cette manche car il se doutait des intentions de Ginny.

− Euh… eh bien… Je pense que c'était comme tu l'as dit toi-même pour de stupides et nobles raisons.

Son regard n'était plus le même désormais. Harry pouvait y lire de l'interrogation mêlée à de la peur. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de le comprendre dans ses choix mais sans y parvenir. Peut-être était-ce le cas en juin. Peut-être Ginny avait-elle pensé que ce n'était que partie remise et Harry en eut la confirmation.

− Franchement Harry, de quoi as-tu peur ?

− J'ai peur pour toi. Je te l'ai d'ailleurs déjà dit.

− Oui mais… Et si je plaçais ma vie en seconde position dans l'ordre de mes priorités, si la chose qui comptait le plus pour moi, c'était mon bonheur à tes côtés.

Harry ne put qu'être touché par ses paroles. Cela lui aurait parut trop égoïste d'affirmer que son bonheur à lui aurait été de la voir en sécurité car là il devait sacrifier son bonheur à elle et ça… il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il décida alors qu'elle avait gagné et qu'aucune parole ne pourrait inverser le cours des choses. Ils se trouvaient sous le saule pleureur du jardin et les rayons de lumières qui s'infiltraient entre les feuilles donnaient au cadre un caractère presque magique. Harry et Ginny s'enlacèrent sans résistance et s'embrassèrent amoureusement durant une minute qui parut se prolonger à l'infini. Harry songea qu'entre cinq petites minutes à l'air libre afin de s'oxygéner et un long moment dans le jardin en présence de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, il avait gagné au change.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine, Harry eut l'occasion de dire bonjours à tout le monde et même à Remus Lupin qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver.

− Harry je pense qu'à la vue de ce qui t'attend… et d'ailleurs tu dois être le seul ou presque à le savoir, tu ne devrais pas renoncer à certaines pratiques que tu avais abordées et qui auraient put t'être très utiles.

− Que voulez-vous dire par là monsieur ? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi Lupin voulait parler.

Celui-ci s'assura que personnes ne les écoutaient.

− Je veux bien sûr parler de l'occlumencie Harry. Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, je dirais même très bien en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal mais une bonne maîtrise des principaux sortilèges d'attaque et de défense ne te serviront à rien si tu ne bénéficies pas de l'effet de surprise. Rappelle-toi la nuit de juin ou encore le soir où tu t'es battu au ministère : certains mangemorts ont du parer tes maléfices avant même qu'ils ne soient formulé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry repensa à son duel contre Rogue.

− Oui, c'est vrai admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas une matière dans laquelle j'excelle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Lupin eut un sourire.

− Oui je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Mais disons que tu n'as pas eut un professeur qui a su te comprendre.

Harry soupira en se remémorant les leçons d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Décidément les souvenirs avec ce dernier n'étaient pas vraiment joyeux.

− Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venu monsieur ? Pour m'enseigner l'occlumencie ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

− Eh bien, je ne suis pas un maître en la matière mais je peux peut-être t'aidez.

− Tout de suite ? s'exclama Harry

Lupin pouffa de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Harry et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

− J'avais prévu de le faire dans une pièce vide…

− La chambre de Ron est libre pour le moment, ça ira peut-être ? proposa Harry.

Lupin se tourna et lança à Mrs Weasley :

− Molly, je monte avec Harry. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Ils se mirent face à face.

− Je pense que tu te souvient de la théorie ?

− Oui, répondit Harry. Je crois.

− La clé, c'est de se concentrer. Faire le vide en soit, dans son esprit afin de ne pas donner d'arme à l'adversaire qui pourrait se servir de tes pires souvenirs Harry.

Harry reprit en essayant ne pas avoir l'air de trop le contredire.

− Mais, vous me demander tout comme _Rogue _− il accentua le nom avec hargne − de faire le vide dans mon esprit, bref… de ne penser à rien, mais… rien que le fait d'y penser…

− Je vois… l'interrompit Lupin. Essaie de te concentrez sur quelque chose de neutre, sur quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas personnellement et non sur un souvenir ou un sentiment qui pourrait t'envahir et te faire perdre ta concentration. Ensuite, imagine la chose en question disparaître pour céder la place au néant. Tu m'as dit lors de ta cinquième année que tu étais parvenu à pénétrer loin dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Je crois que c'est ta curiosité naturelle qui t'as permis de te concentrez sur ses propres souvenirs ; tu les a exploité et je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement tu pourrait maîtriser cette faculté. C'est de la légilimencie. Bien… Commençons. Concentre-toi…

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son éclair de feu puis fit en sorte de ne plus y penser en essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il attendit une minute et la tête lui tourna.

− Attention, reprit la voix calme de Lupin. Un… Deux… Trois… _Legilimens !_

Harry tenta de faire abstraction du flot d'images qui tournoyaient devant lui. Mais après tout, se dit-il, pourquoi revivre mes souvenirs, pourquoi ne pas arrêter tout de suite ? Il fit le vide et se concentra sur l'image de Lupin devant lui yeux fermés et baguette levée. Le noir s'estompait et l'image était de plus en plus claire. Sans attendre, Harry leva sa baguette et pensa, _Protego !_

Lupin ouvrit les yeux, chancela et reprit :

− Eh bien Harry, pour un premier essai, ce n'était pas mal du tout. Tu m'as bloqué assez vite car à un moment je n'avais plus accès à tes souvenirs. Ce qui serai encore mieux c'est que tu répètes l'exercice de concentration tous les soirs avant de t'endormir, je dis bien _tous_ les soirs.

− J'essaierais, promit Harry.

− Bien. Alors je te dis à une prochaine fois.

Lupin repartit laissant Harry seul dans la chambre et avec ses sombres pensées comme unique compagnie. La tache qu'il se devait d'accomplir lui apparaissait comme un chemin dont il ne voyait pas l'issue. Jusque là il savait par où aller, mais à présent il était perdu et seul au monde depuis que Dumbledore était parti. Il se répétait toujours en boucle la liste des Horcruxes qu'il lui restait à détruire. Il devait chercher dans ce qu'il avait déjà accomplit et se dit que la clé était détenue par ce R.A.B. A ce moment, Hermione entra dans la pièce, apparemment inquiète.

− J'ai vu Lupin redescendre mais pas toi, annonça-t-elle. Je me suis dit que… Comment ça s'est passé ?

− C'est un meilleur professeur que Rogue.

Harry avait les yeux dans le vague et pensait au dernier nom qu'il avait cité… Un traître, un assassin… Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

− A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue ou perçait l'inquiétude.

Harry ne répondit pas et fixa Hermione d'un regard éloquent.

− Tu n'est pas tout seul, reprit-elle la voix de plus en plus aigue. Nous sommes là.

Elle lui sauta au cou et sanglota.

− J'ai… J'ai peur Harry…

− Moi aussi, répondit-il les yeux brillant de larmes.

C'était de sa faute. Ses amis avaient un jour franchit la ligne de non retour. Ils s'étaient engagés sur le même chemin que lui, un chemin sombre et tortueux. Hermione, les lèvres tremblantes, relâcha son étreinte et le dévisagea. C'est dans des moments comme celui là que l'on se rend compte des sentiments que l'on éprouve à l'égard des autres. Harry aimait Hermione comme sa sœur et jamais il ne permettrait que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, ainsi que Ron, dans les moments difficiles et savoir qu'ils seraient là encore et toujours jusqu'au bout le remplissait d'espoir. A cet instant ils savaient tout deux qu'ils se comprenaient.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa paraître une chevelure flamboyante. Harry qui se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir lâché Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

− Tu n'as pas mangé ? Dépêche-toi Harry !

− Non merci, j'ai pas très faim.

Il se demandait s'il devait révéler la nature de sa relation avec Ginny ; mais alors que ce dilemme s'installait dans sa tête, Ron entra dans la pièce. Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber pour le moment. Après un cours silence, c'est Hermione qui reprit la parole :

− Harry… Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée pendant les derniers jours.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le ton de sa voix un peu craintif lui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait derrière la tête une idée qui ne lui plairait peut être pas. Elle reprit en pesant chaque mot :

− J'ai pensé que… enfin si tu le souhaites étant donné que tu as disons… toléré notre soutien à tes côtés, que tu accepterais de donner des cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal… seulement à Ron, Ginny et moi, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression de surprise de Harry.

Si ce n'était que ça. Après tout, ils avaient fait honneur à l'AD en juin dernier face aux mangemorts. Et une maîtrise des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque est nécessaire dans une lutte contre le mal absolu qu'incarne Voldemort.

− Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'entraîner ; mais nous avons déjà passer en revu tous les sorts que nous connaissions et le mieux à faire désormais est d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges non sans l'aide de Lupin ou Fol Œil, ou même Tonks après tout c'était une Auror.

− Et je pense trouver des sortilèges intéressants dans certains livres du chemins de traverse, ajouta Hermione qui parut soulagée de la réaction de Harry.


	4. Chapitre 4 Un premier indice se dessine

4

Un premier indice se dessine

Les jours qui suivirent ne semblaient pas refléter le danger qui pesait sur chacun en permanence. Harry jouait souvent au Quidditch sans se soucier outre mesure des épreuves qui l'attendaient. Mais sa joie éphémère était parfois troublée, masquée par un voile sombre qui flottait en permanence sur la vie de tout être humain. En effet, La Gazette du sorcier était là pour leur rappeler que Voldemort sévissait toujours. Les attaques de détraqueurs se multipliaient, alors que les loups garous trouvaient des adeptes de plus en plus nombreux. D'après une conversation que Harry avait entretenu avec Lupin, Greyback faisait des ravages avec ses discours. Et Lupin ne pouvait que reconnaître une part de vérité dans ce qu'il exhortait. Si le ministère n'accordait pas plus de libertés aux loups garous, Voldemort verrait ses rangs se renforcer. Et selon Mr Weasley, les moldus retrouvaient de plus en plus de gens morts sans aucune trace de lutte ni blessure.

Lors de cette même soirée où l'Ordre était réuni et durant laquelle Harry avait récolté tant de mauvaises nouvelles, Minerva McGonagall l'interpella :

− Harry, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

Harry la suivi un peu à l'écart de la cuisine et ne répondit pas attendant la suite.

− J'ai décidé, avec la majorité des autres professeurs ainsi que le conseil d'administration que Poudlard rouvrirait ses portes cette année. Après tout, rien n'est plus sûr que Poudlard désormais…

Elle laissa sa dernière phrase en suspend comme si elle s'adressait à elle-même. Puis elle reprit d'un ton plus dynamique :

− Et je me demandait si vous aviez l'intention de revenir à Poudlard cette année. J'ai posé la même question à vos amis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils m'ont tous répondu, Mr et Miss Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger que cela dépendait uniquement de votre décision.

− Et bien, il y a quelques semaines, juste après la mort du Professeur Dumbledore, j'avait décidé de ne plus retourner à Poudlard cette année et de me consacrer à la tache que je devais accomplir.

− Et vous avez changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

− Je pense que oui. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : rien n'est plus sûr que Poudlard à présent. Et je ne vais pas tirer un trait sur six années d'études et négliger ma future carrière d'auror dont vous vous êtes portée garante.

− Et vous ferez un grand auror, ajouta la Directrice non sans émotion.

Harry fut touché par cette remarque. Il avait déjà pensé à l'éventualité d'une réouverture de l'école. Et il en était venu à décider d'y revenir pour les mêmes raisons qu'il avait énoncées. L'école était dotée de plus de protections magiques que le ministère de la magie et de nombreux sorciers expérimentés dont beaucoup de L'Ordre du Phénix s'y trouvaient.

Le lendemain matin, une main le remua avec force alors qu'il émergeait dans son lit.

− Harry… Réveille toi !

− Mm… laisse-moi Ron, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

− Poudlard va ouvrir ses portes cette année, c'est géant ! Et McGonagall nous a dit que tu avais décidé d'y retourner.

Harry se redressa dans son lit.

− Les nouvelles vont vite.

Il avait décidé de parler à Ron et Ginny de l'entraînement qu'avait proposé Hermione et ils paraissaient tout deux enthousiastes. Mais il avait établi que les séances ne débuteraient que lorsqu'ils auraient été sur le Chemin de traverse. Lupin arriva tôt dans l'après-midi pour une nouvelle épreuve d'occlumencie. Harry avait tenté parfois de fermer son esprit avant de s'endormir, mais cela se révélait assez difficile. Lupin était face à lui dans la chambre de Ron, et Hermione avait voulu y assister.

− Attention Harry ! Un… Deux… Trois… _Legilimens !_

Il fut envahi par un tourbillon d'images auxquelles il ne fit pas attention afin de parer l'attaque, lorsqu'un souvenir lui sauta aux yeux. Il était en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et son parrain au 12, square Grimmaurd alors qu'ils faisaient du rangement. Une musique étrange venue d'une boîte métallique semblait les plonger dans une rêverie que seule Ginny parvint à interrompre en refermant la boîte. Sirius empoigna un médaillon lourd et ouvragé qui refusait de s'ouvrir et Harry le reconnu aussitôt.

Il se réveilla à genoux sur le parquet de la chambre haltant. Lupin avait manifestement baissé sa baguette.

− Que s'est-il passé Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

− Ce souvenir avait l'air de t'intéresser… dit Lupin méfiant.

Harry se releva tremblant de tous ses membres.

− Ce souvenir… commença-t-il. Est-ce que le Square Grimmaurd est toujours sûr ?

− Et bien Rogue n'était pas le gardien du secret, il ne peut donc pas révéler l'emplacement de la maison à Voldemort mais il peut toujours y entrer lui-même… Mais des groupes de L'Ordre se relaient afin de surveiller le Quartier général. Il n'osera pas y pénétrer s'il est seul.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard éloquent qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Puis il se retourna vers Lupin qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

− Est-ce que vous pourriez nous accompagner au Square Grimmaurd, demanda-t-il.

− Bien. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui vous intéresse là bas tous les deux, dit Lupin interloqué.

− Moi non plus, intervint Hermione qui fixait Harry avec la même expression.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était sorti de la maison en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Lupin. Tous le suivaient sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

− Mais Harry, intervint Ginny, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

− Je te mettrais au courant quand nous serons revenu au Terrier, promit-il. Nous allons transplaner Square Grimmaurd. Qui est en ce moment au quartier général ? demanda-t-il à Lupin.

− Ma mission est entièrement dédiée à l'infiltration de l'univers des loups garou et je ne suis pas mis au courant de ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas.

− On se débrouillera, c'est important.

Il se tourna vers les autres et pris Ginny par le bras. Il se concentra sur sa destination et aussitôt les chants d'oiseaux, le bruit du vent et la chaleur de l'été cessèrent. Seul un parfum de fleur le suivit à travers l'espace. Ginny était à ses côtés et même dans les pires endroits du monde, il savait qu'elle serait là pour lui rappeler qu'il existait des choses susceptibles de l'emplir d'espoir. Et en cet instant précis, elle était là alors que l'air lui glaçait les entrailles comme un froid venu de l'intérieur. Un cri perçant résonna en écho dans sa tête. Il reconnu le signal d'alerte, celui qui faisait ressurgir en lui ses pires souvenir. Ginny et les autres se figèrent sur place, une ombre de terreur passant sur leur visage. Harry serra Ginny par le bras et respira fort son parfum protecteur avant de lever sa baguette vers l'horreur que la nature portait en elle. Ce fut comme une vision d'horreur. Ils étaient là, leur râle grondant comme roule le tonnerre, glissant comme des ombres, assoiffés d'âmes innocentes. La première étreinte de Harry et Ginny après avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch s'imposa à son esprit comme une lueur réconfortante. Il s'écria d'une voix qui laissait paraître courage et détermination :

− _Spero Patronum !_

Sa baguette trembla comme témoin de la fureur qui ne demandait qu'à s'évacuer de son corps. Une lueur argentée laissa place à un cerf majestueux qui galopa en direction de la trentaine de détraqueurs. Harry le savait : faire apparaître un patronus au moment où tout espoir semblait vainc n'était pas chose facile. La seule fois où les patronus de Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient matérialisés, c'était au beau milieu de la salle sur demande, chaleureuse et éclairée. Mais bientôt une brume d'argent vint se joindre au cerf galopant et les immondices encagoulés rebroussèrent chemin avant d'être expulsés comme une volée de moineaux. Harry tourna la tête et aperçut le visage tendu de Lupin. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny. Elle était à genoux, haletante. Harry la saisit sous un bras et la releva doucement.

− Je n'en ai pas été capable, Harry, sanglota-t-elle. Si tu avais échoué, je n'aurais pas pu te protéger.

− Ginny, c'est à moi qu'il revient de te protéger. Viens…

Suivi des autres et soutenant Ginny, il se dirigea vers le centre de la place. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître son animal protecteur. Il se souvenait de la manière dont Tonks avait averti Poudlard de l'arrivée de Harry. Un certain Lunard argenté avait prévenu Rogue de leur présence. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment procéder. Lupin l'encouragea d'un sourire et d'un signe de la tête. Alors Harry se pencha vers l'encolure de l'animal et lui souffla à l'oreille :

− Peut-on entrer ? Porte ce message.

Le cerf galopa un instant et disparut entre les numéros onze et treize. Un aigle de grande envergure déploya ses ailes de nulle part et se dirigea vers Harry d'un vol gracieux. Une voix familière retentit alors dans sa tête.

− _Entre, c'est chez toi_.

Il interrogea Lupin du regard.

− C'est le patronus de Maugrey, dit-il avec un sourire. La voie est libre.

Harry pensa « 12, Square Grimmaurd » et la masure se fit une place entre deux maisons qui ne pouvait être plus différentes. Ils s'avancèrent sur le perron et Harry tourna la poignée en forme de serpent. Il pénétra dans l'obscurité. La porte se referma en un bruit étouffé et le silence assourdissant laissa place à la voix profonde de Maugrey qui fit sursauter Hermione.

− Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda-t-il.

− Harry a disons… une tache a accomplir, annonça Lupin.

− Ah, oui… Minerva m'en a touché deux mots.

Avant d'avoir à subir une série de questions gênantes, Harry fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre à l'étage. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers grinçant jusqu'au salon du premier étage qui conservait la tapisserie de _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black._ Harry la contempla et s'arrêta avec un pincement au cœur sur la trace noircit où devait se trouver le nom de son parrain.

− Pourquoi tu nous a emmené ici ? demanda Ron.

− Kreattur !

− Quoi Kreattur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kreattur ?

L'elfe de maison se matérialisa et se prosterna littéralement devant son maître.

− Le maître m'a fait demander ? grogna-t-il.

− J'ai une question a te poser, reprit Harry fermement. Aurais-tu aperçut un lourd médaillon impossible à ouvrir.

− La noble maison des Black renferme tant de trésors, annonça-t-il mystérieux.

Harry mit la main dans sa poche, mais Hermione le retint par le bras, inquiète. Mais il sortit vigoureusement un objet qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa baguette magique.

− Il ressemble à ça, lança-t-il avec hargne.

Il tenait ferment dans sa main le témoin du prix qu'il avait fallu payer et de ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir, le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Kreattur écarquilla les yeux devant le symbole de son idéologie. Il s'inclina et reprit à mi-voix :

− Le maître tient dans la main quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas et qu'il ne mérite pas.

− C'est un faux, reprit Harry. Où as-tu caché le vrai ? Dis-le moi !

Kreattur trembla, luttant contre une force qu'il ne maîtrisait pas comme si un combat faisait rage dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct de son maître.

− Comme le maître voudra, cracha-t-il. Le jeune Regulus, lui, méritait le médaillon du plus grand des quatre, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sortit de la pièce, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny à sa suite. Pourquoi mentionnait-il le nom de Regulus… Regulus Black. Ils suivirent Kreattur dans les escaliers jusqu'à une pièce dans les étages qui lui faisait office de refuge semblait-il. Harry poussa la porte délabrée et fut stupéfait par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une pièce remplit de trésors de toute sorte. Des couverts en argent, de la porcelaine, des armoires d'objets douteux, des médailles, des coupes et même des vieux habits de la famille Black. Tout cet étalage de richesse arracha une exclamation à Ron :

− Ben ça alors !

Harry entra dans la chambre dont la lumière ambiante semblait émaner des objets eux-mêmes. Soudain, il l'aperçut, terrible souvenir d'une aventure meurtrière. Il déposa le faux médaillon sur la table aux pieds effilés et mit dans sa poche le fragment d'une âme mutilée. L'Horcruxe était légèrement plus lourd et on y voyait le S ornementé de la marque de Serpentard. Sans regarder les autres ainsi que Kreattur qui trépignait sur le sol, il sortit puis dévala les escalier espérant quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Avant d'arriver en bas, il eut le temps de capter une bribe de conversation qui s'échangeait entre Lupin et Maugrey dans le hall d'entrée.

− Et ils étaient combien ?

− Une trentaine tout au plus. Je doute qu'ils se soient trouvés là par hasard.

− C'est aussi ce que je pense. Voldemort sait plus de choses qu'on ne le pense. Le jeune Potter a une mission et elle n'est pas sans rapport avec Lui. Mais il n'est pas à négliger que Voldemort mène la même quête de son côté et ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ses motivations.

− J'en suis conscient Alastor, répondit Lupin.

Harry choisit ce moment pour se montrer et Lupin ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la maison en compagnie des autres. Le terme _avant goût_ employé par Maugrey avait choqué Harry, mais ce qu'il serrait dans sa main était l'accomplissement de ce qu'il s'était juré de faire. Il avait vengé la mort de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas mort pour rien. Il avait arraché un septième de l'âme de Voldemort.


	5. Chapitre 5 Confidenses et mise au point

5

Confidences et mise au point

Harry était satisfait de la tache accomplie, même si Mrs Weasley avait souligné leur irresponsabilité lorsque Lupin lui avait fait part de leur rencontre au Square Grimmaurd. Mais le plus dur consistait à savoir si le médaillon était bel et bien un Horcruxe. Il se pouvait très bien que Regulus l'ait détruit. Harry s'était renseigné dans des livres sur la descendance des Black. Regulus avait un oncle nommé Alphard et un autre membre de sa famille portait le nom d'Arctarus, ce qui pourrait expliquer la présence du A dans l'appellation R.A.B. De plus, comme Hermione lui avait fait remarquer, l'auteur du morceau de parchemin se trouvant dans le faux médaillon parle du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_, or seul les adeptes de la magie noire et les mangemorts appellent leur maître ainsi.

Harry avait fait une promesse à Ginny et il se devait de la respecter. Elle devait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle devait savoir pourquoi il se battait… Il vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il était encore très tôt. Il fut accueilli par un grognement qui devait signifier _entrez_ et il trouva Ginny dans son lit, la tête relevée.

− 'lu, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Si maman t'a vu, elle va se faire des idées.

− Aucun risque, il n'y a personne dans la maison.

Il vint s'asseoir sur son lit et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle souriait et paraissait très heureuse. Seulement ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer n'avait rien de réjouissant. Mais il devait le faire.

− Ginny, je dois te parler de quelque chose en rapport avec notre excursion de l'autre jours. Je t'avais promis de tout te raconter, mais tu dois me certifier que tu garderas ça pour toi.

− Je te le promets.

− Alors, reprit-il, tout commence le soir où nous sommes allés au ministère. Il y avait une prophétie qui me liait avec Voldemort.

− Mais elle a été détruite…

− Oui, la boule de verre a été détruite, mais ce qu'elle contenait, Dumbledore le savait. Il me l'a révélé dans sa totalité. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbre approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés… il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbre le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_ Voilà pourquoi Voldemort voulait me tuer il y a seize ans.

Ginny paraissait apeurée.

− Mais alors quel est ce pouvoir ? interrogea Ginny.

− L'amour.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et se demandait peut-être s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il reprit :

− Il s'est créé lui-même son pire ennemi. Lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer pour la première fois, l'amour que ma mère a manifesté en voulant me protéger m'a doter d'une protection infaillible et Voldemort l'a appris à ses dépends. C'est aussi l'amour qui m'a poussé à sauver Sirius le soir où il est mort… Et la fin de la prophétie n'a une signification que parce que Voldemort en a donnée une. En agissant de la sorte il m'a pousser a désirer sa mort plus que tout. Et même si je ne me lançais pas sur ses traces, lui me chercherait sans relâche. C'est la différence entre être traîné de force dans l'arène et entrer dans cette même arène la tête haute.

Ginny se releva et enlaça Harry.

− Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire, dit-il en se libérant de son étreinte. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'est pas mort il y a seize ans trouve sa réponse dans les meurtres qu'il a commis. Dès son plus jeune age Tom Jedusor cherchait le moyen de devenir immortel et il a créé sept Horcruxes selon Dumbledore. Un Horcruxes est un objet dans lequel le sorcier en question place une partie de son âme afin que si son corps est détruit, l'autre partie reste attachée à la vie terrestre grâce à cet Horcruxe. Le sorcier désireux de recourir à cette magie doit commettre un acte maléfique. Tuer déchire l'âme. Il tourne à son avantage cette destruction et enferme la partie arrachée. Ca pourrait être n'importe quel objet, mais c'était sans compter sur l'orgueil naturel de Voldemort. Le journal de Jedusor était un Horcruxe et il a été détruit. Une bague que possédait Marvolo Gaunt, le grand père de Voldemort a été détruite par Dumbledore et lui a valu une main desséchée. Le médaillon de Serpentard devait se trouver dans la caverne où je me suis rendu avec Dumbledore la nuit de sa mort. Mais le vrai médaillon se trouvait chez Sirius. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment le détruire. Il nous reste donc à trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu alors qu'il rendait visite à une vieille dame lorsqu'il travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk… Un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle qui comme la coupe lui rappelait Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison… Et enfin son serpent, Nagigni, celui là même qui a attaqué ton père au ministère et à qui Voldemort accorde le plus d'affection. La septième partie de son âme subsiste dans son corps. C'est cette partie qu'il faudra détruire en dernier.

Ginny le regardait avec des yeux apeurés. Elle semblait perdue.

− Et voilà, tu connais le principal.

− Je me doutais bien que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre là, dit-elle. Mais alors tout ce qu'il reste à faire et on n'a même pas d'indice ! Le reste des Horcruxes pourrait se trouver n'importe où !

− J'en suis conscient.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa durant un moment qui lui fit oublier toute chose. La présence de ses amis à ses côtés avait plus de valeur à ses yeux qu'il ne saurait l'expliquer.


	6. Chapitre 6 Une rentrée en ordre

6

Une rentree en ordre

Le peu de jours qu'il leur restait des vacances passa extrêmement vite. Entre les parties de Quidditch, les séances d'occlumencie avec Lupin et les longues discutions après les repas, Harry ne trouvait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il ne pensait même plus au médaillon.

La veille de la rentrée, ils devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Mr et Mrs Weasley avait pris la poudre de cheminette avec Ginny alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione avait transplané au beau milieu de la ruelle. Autrefois gaie et pleine de magie, le Chemin de traverse ressemblait plus à l'allée des Embrumes désormais. De nombreux magasins étaient fermés depuis des mois pour rénovation ou rupture de stock et seul quelques personnes s'y aventuraient. Des hommes avec des robes pourpres circulaient en long et en large baguette à la main. Harry était persuadé que le ministère avait placé des aurors à tous les coins de rue. Seule une boutique paraissait encore animé et d'après ce qu'Harry pu en juger la majorité des personnes y étaient réfugiée. Il entrèrent donc dans le magasin haut en couleurs des _Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux_. Fred et Georges étaient assaillis par les clients qui s'arrachaient les objets de l'arrière boutique croulant sous les piles de boîtes vacillantes. Fred se dirigea vers eux et les salua.

− Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir jeunes gens ?

− En fait je me souviens que tu avais parlé de chapeaux bouclier.

− Oui, mais je te conseille plutôt les capes. Au moins elles ont le mérite de ne pas tomber par terre. Et n'oublis pas pour toi c'est gratuit.

Il laissa passer Ron et Hermione dans l'arrière boutique et mit son bras en barrage au moment où Harry essayait de passer.

− Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Harry, mais j'ai eu vent de ta relation avec Ginny notre sœur bien aimée.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il sache cela. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et pris son courage à deux mains.

− Oui, et j'aime Ginny plus que tout.

Une main familière se posa alors sur l'épaule d'Harry. Fred leva les yeux et recula d'un pas. Décidément, elle était toujours là dans les moments difficiles.

− Ca ne te regarde pas, prévint Ginny.

− Bien, si c'est votre choix, annonça Fred en leur libérant le passage. Je ne m'y oppose pas ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils achetèrent leurs robes de sorcier chez Mrs Guipure, leurs livres chez Fleury et Bott et le reste des fournitures dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry avait ramené des capes bouclier et des trompettes animées qui lorsqu'elles étaient lâchées sur le sol, se précipitaient dans une direction et explosaient pour garantir une bonne diversion. Harry fit sa valise en quelque seconde avec la magie. Il avait confié le médaillon au Professeur McGonagall la veille afin qu'il ne soit pas détecté par les capteurs de dissimulation. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il s'endormit et sombra dans un sommeil salvateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard où du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla, Ron le secoua vigoureusement. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était déjà dix heures et demie. Il sauta de son lit et s'habilla en hâte. Ils se mirent en route après un petit déjeuné copieux.

Ils arrivèrent à King's cross en compagnie de Maugrey et son habituel chapeau ainsi que Tonks et ses cheveux rose chewing-gum. Harry reçut les avertissements de Mrs Weasley qui lui préconisait comme chaque année de rester sage. Harry, lui, répondait toujours en insistant sur la tranquillité qui régnait dans sa vie. Ils traversèrent le mur et débouchèrent sur la voie 9 3/4 autrefois prometteuse d'une ambiance pleine de fébrilité et d'excitation et désormais rythmée par le bruit seul de la locomotive qui vomissait son panache de fumée. La centaine de personnes présente en comptant les accompagnateur semblait emplie de sérénité. Un calme apparent car ils paraissaient plutôt tendus, se demandant peut-être si leurs enfants reviendraient vivants. De nombreux élèves étaient regroupés devant ce qui paraissait être un panneau d'affichage.

− Vous avez vu ? lança Hermione.

− Oui, allons voir, suggéra Harry.

Ils s'approchèrent du rassemblement se frayant un chemin vers le mur sur lequel une grande affiche du ministère imposait son titre.

_**Le Ministère de la Magie prend des mesures**_

_Suite aux évènements passés, le ministre et ses conseillés ont résolu de mettre en place des mesures visant à assurer le confort et la sécurité de la communauté magique. Des détecteurs de dissimulation on été placés aux portes des wagons ainsi qu'à chaque entrée de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Des postes d'Aurors sont établis à distances régulières sur la voie empruntée par le Poudlard Express afin de garantir la sécurité des passagers. Il est à noter que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont dorénavant interdites. Ces mesures entreront en vigueur à compter de ce jour._

_Le Ministère de la magie_

_Tous services confondus_

− Ils craignent sûrement une attaque contre le train, souffla Hermione aux trois autres.

− Et ils n'ont pas tord, ajouta Harry.

C'est donc avec incertitude et crainte qu'ils montèrent dans le train non sans dire au revoir aux autres. Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à serrer la main de Maugrey celui-ci lui pris le bras avec un sourire et lui répondit de sa voix rauque :

− Non pas maintenant, tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi. Tu vas devoir nous supporter encore un peu.

− Nous allons vous accompagner, Fol Œil et moi, ajouta Tonks avec un sourire ce qui semblait réjouir Ginny et Hermione.

Alors que le train s'ébranlait, Harry faisait un signe de la main à Mr et Mrs Weasley restés à quai et qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure que le convoi s'éloignait.

− Au moins cette fois-ci, on n'aura pas de mal à trouver un compartiment vide, dit Ginny en pénétrant dans l'un d'eux.

Tonks et Fol Œil se dirigèrent vers l'avant du wagon en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Harry avait presque oublié leur statut de préfet. Il était donc seul avec Ginny dans le compartiment. Il s'était souvent retrouvé seul en compagnie de Ginny, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait presque gêné. Elle le regardait de son regard flamboyant et, lui, se laissait faire. Elle se leva de son siège, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sentait son parfum et ses cheveux sur sa joue. Il était aux anges. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrevoir Neuville et Luna. Ginny se releva vigoureusement et le regard des deux amoureux empêchait les nouveaux arrivants de faire allusion à ce qu'il venait de voir.

− Salut vous deux, lança Luna en s'asseyant et en se plongeant immédiatement dans son _Chicaneur._

− 'lu, répondirent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

− Alors vous avez décidé de retourner à Poudlard… dit Neuville. J'ai un peu forcé ma Grand-mère, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tellement que j'y retourne avec… enfin avec ce qui s'est passé.

− Mon père dit que ne pas retourner à l'école renforcerait le sentiment de peur instauré par Vous-Savez-Qui, annonça Luna sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

C'était sans doute la première chose censée que Harry entendait du père de Luna et il se retint de sourire. Il restèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione environ une heure plus tard. Le grognement qui émanait du ventre de Ron ne passa pas inaperçu et Harry pensa que lui aussi avait très faim. Il sortit sa baguette et interrogea Hermione du regard.

Elle fit de même. Harry se souvenait d'un certain _Inanimatus Apparitus_ lors de sa cinquième année en cours de métamorphose. Il avait eu du mal à le maîtriser mais il pouvait s'avérer utile. Il pensa très fort à de bons Sandwichs, à du jus de citrouille et à son dessert préféré, la tarte à la mélasse. Aussitôt la formule proférée dans sa tête, la nourriture lui tomba sur les genoux. Hermione quant à elle fit apparaître des plats chauds alléchants bien organisés sur un plateau ce qui mit l'eau à la bouche de Ron.

C'est donc dans une atmosphère pleine d'allégresse que le trajet se poursuivit jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. En descendant du train, Harry reçut comme un coup de poing à l'estomac en voyant les sombres créatures reptiliennes paisibles au clair de lune. Les sombrals étaient visibles pour toute personne ayant vu la mort de ses propres yeux. Chaque fois que Harry croisait leur regard dénué de toute expression, il se remémorait la mort de Cédric. Mais cette fois ci, c'est son protecteur s'élevant dans les airs comme un pantin désarticulé qu'il revoyait. La gorge nouée, il se dirigea vers les diligences en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neuville et Luna.

L'air enivrant s'infiltrait par les ouvertures leur permettant de goûter au vent nocturne. Tout était étrangement silencieux à l'image de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans les diligences. Après un moment, deux montagnes semblaient s'écarter pour laisser entrevoir leur destination. Enfin le vieux château leur offrait son spectacle, sa silhouette se détachant dans la nuit comme une colline aux sommets découpés. Il grandissait à mesure que le maigre convoi progressait. Et comme une promesse qui leur était faite depuis longtemps, l'école leur ouvrait ses grandes portes de chêne. Harry ne ressentait pas l'habituelle excitation qui précédait le festin de début d'année. De sombres évènements en avaient décidé autrement et l'ambiance du château contrastait avec la magie du lieu.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'engouffrèrent par les portes de la Grande salle. Harry qui prit place entre Ron et Hermione remarqua en levant la tête que Ginny s'était assise en face de lui et qu'elle arborait un petit sourire entendu. Les premières années n'avaient pas traversé le lac comme le voulait la tradition peut-être par souci de sécurité ou simplement à cause du manque d'effectif. En effet les nouveaux étaient très peu nombreux et c'était compréhensible. Ils suivaient McGonagall qui marchait d'un pas beaucoup trop rapide pour eux en direction de l'estrade où se trouvaient les professeurs et le choixpeau magique. Parmi les Gryffondor, Harry remarqua la présence d'Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ils étaient peu nombreux en arrivant mais répartis sur quatre tables, la différence avec les autres années était frappante. Harry n'avait pas suivit la répartition, il était trop occupé, plongé dans les réflexions que lui inspirait un tel vide. Le professeur McGonagall le sortit de sa torpeur.

− Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux et un bon retour parmi nous pour les plus anciens ! Je tiens à préciser, comme me l'a fait remarquer Mr Rusard, que les objets provenant du magasin Farce pour sorciers facétieux des frères Weasley sont rigoureusement proscrits et que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est interdit. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Les sorties prévues chaque années au village de Pré-au-Lard sont désormais annulées pour des raisons de sécurités instaurées par le ministère. Des capteurs de dissimulation ont été installés à chaque entée du château. Des aurors patrouilleront en permanence au-delà des limites de Poudlard dont la sécurité a été renforcée et il serait bien imprudent de tenter une petite excursion nocturne.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui sentit son sang refouler vers ses joues.

− Comme d'habitude ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront s'adresser à leur directeur de maison. Et maintenant je suis heureuse d'accueillir un nouvel enseignant, le professeur Hollerton qui assurera cette année les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Un sorcier que Harry n'avait pas remarqué se leva. Hollerton avait des cheveux bruns grisonnant. Il se dégageait de lui une impression d'intelligence, de sagacité renforcée par son regard pénétrant qui balayait la salle. Quelques applaudissements polis se manifestèrent. Tout le monde pensait la même chose. Ses prédécesseurs n'étaient restés qu'une année à Poudlard pour diverses raisons qui valurent au poste d'être considérée comme maudit depuis que Voldemort s'était vu refusé le droit d'y enseigner.

− Mais un sujet plus grave doit absolument être abordé, reprit McGonagall. Vous-Savez-Qui continue d'agir et sa capacité à semer la discorde grandit alors que nous nous divisons, annonça-t-elle en désignant de ses bras levés la Grande salle peu remplie.

Le silence devint tendu et l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante à mesure qu'elle parlait.

− Je vous demande donc à tous de respecter ces consignes afin que tout se déroule au mieux, dit-elle d'un air grave. Mais l'heure est à l'exultation en vue d'une nouvelle année qui débute, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Et comme le disait si souvent notre regretté Directeur : que le festin commence !

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se détendit et les plats se remplirent de victuailles.

− Avec le peu de monde qu'il y a cette année, on va pouvoir s'entraîner dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Ron.

− Je ne crois pas, ce serait trop risqué, dit Hermione. Le mieux serait de retourner dans la salle sur demande avec nos livres et tout ça. On aurait un tas d'équipements nécessaires aux combats en duel.

− C'est une idée, ajouta Ginny en souriant à Harry.

− C'est d'accord. Demain soir, étant donné que c'est le premier jour de cour, je ne crois pas qu'on aura trop de devoirs.

Hermione reniflant d'un air réprobateur.

− Hermione ! reprit Ron. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que les devoirs. Nous irons dans la salle sur demande demain soir vers huit heures, ajouta Ron décidé ce qui fit sourire les autres.

Le reste du repas fut plutôt silencieux. Harry qui enfournait ses pommes de terre lâcha sa fourchette alors que quelque chose lui effleurait le pied. Il pensa tout d'abord à Pattenrond mais il se trouvait rarement dans la Grande salle. Il leva alors la tête vers Ginny qui affichait un sourire en coin alors qu'elle fixait résolument son assiette. Le repas terminé, les plats se vidèrent d'eux même et McGonagall reprit la parole.

− Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués par le professeur Flitwick demain au petit déjeuné. Mais à peine avez-vous fini de savourer ce festin que je vous parle déjà de travail scolaire. Je vous conseille donc de vous reposer dans les lits tièdes qui n'attendent que vous. Bonne nuit !

Dans l'habituel raclement des bancs qu'on repoussait, tout le monde se leva et commença à se diriger vers les grandes portes.

− Les premières années par ici, lança Hermione ce qui incita Ron à lever les yeux au ciel.

Ils montèrent dans la salle commune où ronronnait déjà un feu dans la cheminée, projetant sur les murs des reflets chatoyant. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher au plus vite. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, puis à Ginny qui mit un peu plus de temps à lâcher prise. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de vider son esprit déjà déserté de toutes pensées. Morphée l'accueillit dans ses bras bienfaiteurs alors que Ron poussait un ultime ronflement.


	7. Chapitre 7 Entrainement intensif

7

Entrainement intensif

− A ton avis il est comment ?

− J'en sais rien, mais il ne semble pas être pire que Roque. Il a plutôt l'air d'être du bon coté si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

C'était le lendemain matin devant la porte du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione était soucieuse. Les professeurs de cette matière n'étaient pas en général les plus appréciés. Le silence se fit alors que le professeur Hollerton apparaissait dans l'embrasure. Il leur sourit et leur fit signe d'entrer. Harry, Ron et Hermione virent se placer au premier rang, face au bureau. Les atroces représentations des sortilèges impardonnables imposées par Rogue avaient cédé leur place à des images mouvantes de créatures maléfiques, des reproductions d'un geste complexe du poignet ou encore des scènes de duels ou s'affrontaient des sorciers à l'apparence sage et au regard avisé.

Les élèves semblaient fascinés par son apparence à la fois calme et robuste. Devant ses yeux pétillants de sagacité à la manière de ceux de Dumbledore, la salle était étonnement calme et silencieuse comme si les élèves manifestait au nouveau professeur un certain respect.

− Bien. Bonjours à tous. Je suis nouveau à Poudlard et je serais peut-être obligé de vous demander plusieurs fois votre nom. Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, je m'appelle Hollerton. En tant qu'ancien Auror, je pense avoir les facultés nécessaires pour vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai constaté que vous aviez eu un enseignement très divers en la matière de part le nombre de mes prédécesseurs. Mais vous avez des lacunes, enfin peut-être pas pour tout le monde, en technique des sortilèges. La maîtrise du duel est très importante. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en pratiquer en classe au cours de l'année. Lorsque vous avez affaire au Mal en personne, vous vous imaginez peut-être une créature immonde et sans pitié, tout ce qu'il y a d'inhumain. Mais vous devez savoir que rien n'est plus sombre et cruelle que l'homme.

Lorsqu'il parlait, le professeur Hollerton semblait captiver son auditoire. Tous l'écoutaient avec la plus grande attention. Il marqua une pose et reprit :

− Le Mal, vous le croisez chaque jour, à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque magasin. Il n'a jamais le même visage. Vous pouvez passez à côté sans même le remarquer. Pour le combattre, il ne vous suffit pas d'être un élève attentif et d'apprendre dans les livres. Le savoir et la connaissance sont une chose, mais la survie en est une autre. Face à un mage noir, il faut faire preuve de courage, certes, mais aussi de présence d'esprit afin de contrer ses tentatives. Il faut évoluer avec lui.

Il s'interrompit dans un murmure. Le silence qui suivit ses paroles fut des plus pesant. Puis il reprit plus énergiquement :

− C'est pourquoi tout au long de l'année vous serez confronté à une personne dont vous ignorez les intentions. Seulement, il est possible pour certains d'anticiper en devinant le sort que l'adversaire s'apprête à jeter. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment ?

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry. Après tout elle avait raison… il connaissait la réponse.

− Oui, monsieur Potter ? dit-il en remarquant la main levée de Harry.

− En pratiquant la légilimencie… Le sorcier sait, même lors d'un sortilège informulé, quel type de magie l'adversaire va utiliser.

− Exact. Et connaissez-vous le principe de la légilimencie ?

− Et bien il faut tout d'abord maîtriser l'occlumencie qui a pour but de fermer l'esprit aux intrusions extérieures. Ensuite le sorcier désireux de connaître les intentions de son adversaire va se concentrer sur l'esprit qui tente de pénétrer vos défenses.

− Parfaitement exact. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Ces techniques ne vous seront pas explicitement enseignées mais elles vous seront forts utiles si vous manifester le désir de vous surpasser en faisant preuve de force mentale. Maintenant, vous allez tous vous lever, prendre vos baguettes et vous mettre deux par deux.

Ces mots furent suivit de la rumeur enthousiaste des commentaires et du raclement des chaises sur le sol. Harry se mit avec Ron alors qu'Hermione fit équipe avec Neuville. Hollerton leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet, les tables et les chaises disparurent de la classe laissant un vaste espace libre avec au centre un cercle de runes tracées sur la pierre du sol.

− Afin de limiter les accidents, vous passerez dans ce cercle par équipe de deux et vous débuterez votre duel. Il est possible de transplaner à l'intérieur de cette limite, mais il serait imprudent de transplaner au delà.

Les élèves reculèrent jusqu'aux bords du cercle. Hermione se pencha sur les inscriptions et dit à haute voix :

− _Le courage mène aux étoiles… la peur à la mort._ C'est plutôt radicale comme devise.

− Il ne faut pas trop se fier aux vieilles écritures, dit Hollerton dans le dos d'Hermione ce qui la fit sursauter. Au temps du grand Gryffondor, ce point de vue n'aurait pas été contesté, mais la peur est une émotion naturelle… Deux personnes au milieu du cercle s'il vous plait, poursuivit-il. Monsieur Potter par exemple.

Harry prit au dépourvu s'avança vers le cercle et se plaça face à Ron qui ne paraissait pas enchanter de devoir combattre devant toute une classe.

− Levez vos baguettes ! annonça le professeur.

Harry et Ron se saluèrent et Hollerton compta :

− Un… Deux… _Trois !_

− _Pétrificus totalus_ ! lança Ron sans préambule et sans utiliser les sortilèges informulés.

Harry para le maléfice aussi facilement que si Ron lui avait dit à l'avance quel sort il allait jeter. Il pensa _levicorpus _et aussitôt Ronse retrouva la tête en bas comme si un filin invisible le retenait par la cheville. Mais connaissant le contre sort, celui-ci se retrouva vite par terre en amortissant sa chute du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains. Il repris vite contenance et lança un _Expelliarmus_ vers Harry qui bloqua le sort alors que Ron se remettait debout. Harry pensa Impedimenta et Ron se jeta de côté alors que convergeait vers lui un rayon bleu éclatant. Les réflexes de Ron en tant que gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch se révélaient efficaces. Harry se souvint soudain de quelques sorts qu'il avait lus dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Mais à peine avait-il en tête la formule qu'un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de Ron. Harry l'évita de justesse et s'écria sous le coup de la surprise :

− _Manusalvatrix !_

Une dizaine de mains bleues électrique, apparurent autour de Ron immobilisant chacun de ses membres. Il se débattit inutilement avant que Harry ne lève à nouveau sa baguette et que Ron ne tombe sur le sol haletant. Harry se concentra sur un point qui se situait derrière Ron. Celui-ci releva la tête au moment où un crac sonore retentit. Harry n'était plus là et la baguette de Ron lui sauta des mains pour se retrouver dans celles de Harry qui se tenait juste derrière.

− Bravo à vous deux annonça Hollerton. Voilà un exemple de duel avec de la diversité et aucun répit entre les différentes attaques, chacun employant les faiblesses de l'autres aux bons moments. Mr Weasley a été très résistant et très rapide. Quant à Mr Potter, il a su changer d'angle de tir lorsque ses tentatives échouaient…

Les duels étaient très différents selon les combattants. Il s'ensuivit quelques désartibulations. Hermione immobilisa Neuville et lui prit la baguette de ses mains. Quant à Dean Thomas, il en avait encore les cheveux fumants. Seamus Finnigan, fidèle à son habitude, avait malencontreusement abusé de sa fascination pour le feu. Alors que tous les élèves sortaient allègrement de la salle de classe, la voix profonde du professeur Hollerton retentit derrière Harry.

− Monsieur Potter ! J'aimerais vous parler.

Harry, quelque peu interloqué, se retourna et s'avança vers le bureau.

− J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous annoncer. En fait le message n'est pas de moi, mais du professeur Dumbledore…


	8. Chapitre 8 L'allié retrouvé

8

L'allie retrouve

− Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? demanda Hermione alors qu'il les avait rejoint pour le déjeuner.

Il tenait dans ses mains un parchemin à l'écriture fine et penché qu'il connaissait si bien. Il avait encore les yeux dans le vague et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

− Harry ?

Cette fois ce fut Ginny qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

− Hein ? Désolé... C'est un parchemin de… de Dumbledore, dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché alors qu'il commençait à enfourner ses œufs au bacon.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils laissa tomber sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers des visages inquiets.

− Suivez moi. Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent que je vous en parle à l'écart des autres.

Il se leva et Ron, Hermione et Ginny le suivirent sans discuter, apparemment avides d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse lettre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le septième étage en passant par des escaliers dérobés, des tapisseries apparemment anodines et ils y parvinrent sans rencontrer âmes qui vivent. Harry stoppa devant une tapisserie représentant un troll abatant sa massue sur la tête d'un pauvre sorcier aventureux.

− On sera plus à l'aise si on s'entraîne dans la salle sur demande. Vous vouliez des entraînements à la défense je crois.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant la porte en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Une porte apparut dans un claquement. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle circulaire éclairée par des torches sur les murs de pierre brute. Des étagères s'alignaient le long des murs, toutes remplies de livres des sorts, de défenses face à la magie noire ou traitant des actes les plus maléfiques qui soient. Sur la droite de la pièce se trouvait une table avec des plumes et des parchemins vers laquelle se dirigea Harry suivi des trois autres. Harry posa le parchemin sur la table à côté d'un morceau de gâteau. Il se tourna vers Ron.

− Bah quoi… j'avais faim, lança celui-ci.

− Ron, intervint Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste plein d'exaspération, tu ne parviendras donc jamais à te maîtriser.

Elle agita négligemment sa baguette et la petite gâterie de Ron disparut sous son nez. Ginny pouffa devant la mine déconfite de Ron et leur attention se reporta sur le parchemin. Harry retira le cachet. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Dumbledore. Ils lurent par-dessus les épaules d'Harry.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que tu l'as sûrement obtenu par le biais du professeur Hollerton, parce qu'il doit être professeur si mes vœux ont été respectés. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, mais n'apprend pas trop vite à le connaître. Ainsi, comme tu le sais, j'ai quitté ce monde, mais ne soit pas trop triste car comme je te l'ai déjà dis, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. C'est comme aller se coucher après une longue journée. Mais ne discutons pas de mes inquiétudes de vieillard et venons-en à l'essentiel. Autrefois tu me demandais ce qui me faisait dire que j'avais confiance en Severus Rogue. Et bien je t'ai déjà répondu. Si mes intuitions sont bonnes, tu dois le voir à présent comme un criminel de plus dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais Severus Rogue n'est qu'une victime de plus. Drago Malfoy avait pour mission de me tuer, mais la tâche se révélant assez périlleuse aux yeux de sa mère, elle décida de susciter l'aide de Severus. Celui-ci ne pouvant abandonner sa couverture a joué le jeux jusqu'au bout. Il a fait le serment inviolable ; autrement dit, s'il échouait dans sa mission, il mourait. Il était donc le spectateur de ses actes, impuissant devant une obligation qui l'a fait souffrir plus que tout. Si ce parchemin te parvient, c'est que Severus Rogue a suivit mes ordres et qu'il doit être à présent face au jugement de Voldemort, même si je ne pense pas que ce dernier aie envisagé un seul instant que Drago puisse y parvenir seul. Severus reste pour toi un allié et je te supplie de me croire sur parole. Si je ne me trompe pas tes amis doivent être près de toi et ça, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux. J'espère que tu n'auras pas oublié ton plus grand pouvoir._

_Ton professeur et ami, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry resta figé. Les révélations de Dumbledore au sujet de celui qu'il considérait comme un assassin lui étaient parvenues comme un claque en pleine figure. Le silence était complet et l'atmosphère palpable. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Ginny. Elle savait toujours quand Harry était soucieux. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

− Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? demanda-elle, inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses pensées s'enchaînaient dans sa tête à une vitesse record. Il était torturé par son esprit tiraillé entre ses sentiments à l'égard de Rogue, sa confiance en Dumbledore et sa logique qui analysait les indices laissés par Dumbledore. Il finit par répondre :

− Je ne sais pas. D'après Dumbledore, Rogue aurait agit sous ses ordres.

− Cela signifie que Rogue lui a fait part des projets de Voldemort, ajouta Hermione qui semblait le guider vers une réponse.

− Oui, répondit Harry sans plus de précision.

Il avait du mal à admettre ce qu'il pensait et il voulait que ce soit Hermione qui amène la conclusion.

− Et quel serait pour un mangemort comme Rogue l'intérêt de confier à Dumbledore la mission qui lui était imposée ?

− Aucun, reconnut-il.

− Vous voulez dire que cette ordure de Rogue est de notre côté ? demanda Ron avec véhémence.

− Tous les signes le montre, non ? interrogea Ginny sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Mais Dumbledore a mentionné le repentir de Rogue, et il a dit que tu savais de quoi il s'agissait… ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

Son cœur fit un bond. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Devait-il le lui dire ?

− C'est lui qui a lancé Voldemort sur la trace de mes parents en lui révélant une partie de la prophétie. Et Dumbledore m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il lui a fait part de ses regrets.

− Ses regrets ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais il détestait ton père.

− C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais le contenu de ce parchemin est bien plus important non ?

− Oui, mais le problème est ailleurs, intervint Hermione. Comment comptez-vous joindre Rogue ?

Cette nuit là, Harry ne dormit pas facilement. Rogue, celui qu'il considérait comme le pire des traîtres et des assassins après Voldemort était devenu en quelques minutes un allié. Mais aucune solution ne venait à eux et ils se résolurent ce soir là à sommeiller dans l'ignorance du présent et du futur. Où se trouvait Rogue ? Comment le joindre ? Allait-il vraiment les aider ? Et si oui, Comment ? Ces questions fusaient dans la tête de Harry et lorsqu'il trouvait une réponse probable à l'une d'elles, une autre venait indubitablement s'imposer à son esprit. Mais alors qu'il émergeait derrière ses rideaux à baldaquin, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il voulait en parler avec Hermione.

Il la trouva en ce samedi matin dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il sortait des dortoirs.

− Salut Harry ! Bien dormit ? lança-t-elle énergiquement.

− Oui pas trop mal.

− Suis moi. On n'a pas le temps de discuter.

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de protester qu'il ne voyait déjà plus que le tournoiement de ses cheveux bruns disparaître par le trou du portrait. Il dut courir pour la rattraper.

− Ca t'ennuierait de m'expliquer ce qui te passe par la tête parfois ? lui dit-il dans un mélange d'exaspération et d'agacement.

Hermione marchait vite et grimpait les escaliers quarte à quatre.

− Tu te rappelles quand j'avais dit qu'on pourrait se renseigner de certaines choses dans des livres du chemin de traverse ? Et bien on n'a même pas mis le nez dedans. Alors je suis aller faire un tour dans la salle sur demande ce matin, et j'y ai découvert des livres… et des livres… − elle levait les yeux au ciel comme émerveillée par cette représentation idéale d'un étalage de livres tout à sa disposition, un amassement de livres _presque_ magiques.

− Et ? questionna Harry. Tu connais ma passion pour les livres Hermione.

− Et bien j'y ai trouver le moyen de communiquer avec des personnes dont on ignore la position géographique et sans éveiller les soupçons. Certains livres traitent même des Horcruxes ! _Les Horcruxes_ Harry !

− Chut Hermione ! avertit Harry alors qu'ils croisaient un groupe de poufsouffle.

Ils arrivèrent haletant dans le couloir du septième étage et pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Hermione se précipita sur une des nombreuses étagères, en sortit un livre qui la fit chanceler et le posa sur le bureau dans un bruit mat étouffé par la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la couverture et qui se dissipa dans un petit nuage de fumée. Le livre était énorme, relié de cuir et ornementé d'une écriture émanant d'une lueur dorée. Harry lut le titre de la couverture.

− « _Libri egressorum vel scientia flagitiosarum ignotorum animorum »_. C'est du latin. Qu'est-ce que ça veut…

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de poser sa question qu'elle trouva sa réponse alors que le livre s'ouvrait brusquement comme par enchantement. Un titre à l'écriture élancée, fine et flavescente courait la première page. Et ils purent lire :

_Livre des sorts ou la science des âmes sombres et infâmes._

− Je t'avais dis que j'avais déniché de très bons livres, dit Hermione avec un sourire devant la mine ébahie de Harry. Celui-ci parle des sorts de défense et d'esquive, d'attaque et même de sorts très complexes. Il traite aussi des actes les plus affreux commis par les mages noirs. Il mentionne même les Horcruxes et le moyen de les détruire.

Harry restait muet d'admiration devant la trouvaille d'Hermione. Un livre énorme, intelligent d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, et qui allait leur mâcher le travail. Il tourna la page et ne trouva qu'une page blanche. La deuxième était toute aussi blanche que la première. Et ainsi de suite. Il fronça les yeux et se tourna vers Hermione.

− Comment espères-tu travailler avec un livre qui ne contient rien ? demanda-t-il.

− Demande-lui, dit-elle simplement toujours avec son grand sourire qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Harry avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver face à face avec le journal de Tom Jedusor. Rien n'était lisible sauf si l'on en faisait la demande.

− Sortilèges impardonnables, dit-il au hasard.

Les pages du livre se soulevaient comme si un courant d'air soudain était apparu. On pouvait désormais voir des textes illustrés s'étendre sur plusieurs pages. Bien entendu, aucune des illustrations ne montrait réellement les sorts. Mais uniquement comme Maugrey les leur avait présentés, avec des animaux de petite taille.

_L'endoloris :_

_Sans doute le pire après le sortilège de la mort. Quoique la mort serait préférable à l'état de folie qu'il peut engendrer sur ses victimes. C'est le seul et unique sortilège qui, lorsque l'on est sous son emprise, on se surprend à envisager n'importe quel échappatoire du moment que cela cesse…_

− C'est assez réaliste comme description, annonça Harry qui parlait en toute connaissance de cause.

Cette allusion à l'insupportable lui rappelait la sensation qu'il avait ressentit le soir où Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps. Une douleur si profonde et si intense qu'il avait supplié que la fin le submerge.

Il trouvèrent dans le livre, qui allait devenir leur plus précieuse source d'informations, beaucoup de sortilèges utiles tels que le _Manusalvatrix_ que Harry avait exécuté parfaitement lors de son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou encore l'Incarcifors qui faisait s'abattre sur l'adversaire une lourde cage de barres métalliques étanches aux maléfices. Ils y découvrirent un peu plus tard alors qu'ils avaient embarqué l'inestimable bouquin dans leur salle commune désertée, le moyen de communiquer avec leur ancien professeur, assassin de Dumbledore, agent double et mystérieux allié, Severus Rogue. Mais la technique était plus que complexe et l'explication dénuée de toute clarté. Harry en retenu que son appel apparaîtrait aux yeux de Rogue sous forme de signes. Mais il avait envisagé d'obtenir des éclaircissements auprès d'Hermione un autre jour. La journée était à peine entamée et Harry avait déjà fourni ce qui était pour lui l'équivalent d'une journée pleine et entière de travail intensif.

Le seul moyen de décompresser pour Harry, une bonne séance de Quidditch. La sensation de liberté lui apparaissait au moment même où il sentait le vent frais lui glisser sur le visage. Sur un balai, il oubliait tout… tout, sauf le Quidditch et la saison qui pointait le bout de son nez. Harry avait complètement oublié les essais. Ses préoccupations dues aux récents événements avaient monopolisé son esprit. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire passer de véritables essais et s'était donc rabattu sur un choix par défaut. Il conserverait Ron en tant que gardien. Ginny occuperait toujours son poste d'attrapeur avec Demelza Robins. Et les deux batteurs, Coote et Peakes, avaient bien mérités leur deuxième année dans l'équipe. Le seul problème résidait dans le poste de poursuiveur laissé vacant par Katie Bell. Il allait donc faire passer une séance d'essais en espérant qu'ils ne seraient en aucun cas semblables à ceux de l'année passée.


	9. Chapitre 9 Derniers préparatifs avant

9

Derniers preparatifs avant le Grand départ

− Devine quoi ? questionna Ginny à l'adresse de Harry alors qu'elle déboulait telle une furie à la table des Gryffondor.

Harry interloqué haussa les épaules.

− Ils ont décidé de nous faire passer les buses la semaine prochaine !

− Et alors, répliqua Harry. Vous n'avez pas cours de la semaine je crois.

− Oui mais je pense que Ginny devra passer ses journées là le nez dans ses notes, remarqua Hermione sans même relever la tête de son assiette toujours de cette même voix exaspérante.

Harry ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer. Hermione ne tarissait jamais d'arguments lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre les principes des études rigoureuses, sérieuses et acharnées et… Bref ce sujet de conversation lui rappelait trop l'époque des examens.

− Je compte faire passer des essais de Quidditch demain… Pour le poste de poursuiveur, ajouta Harry en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de Ron et Ginny.

L'évocation du Quidditch sembla agir sur Ron car il reposa aussitôt la fourchette d'œufs aux lards qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

− Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? questionna Harry. Tu n'auras aucun test à passer. Tu as largement ta place dans l'équipe. Il faut juste que tu…

Mais Ginny le devança.

− Que tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

Mais la résistance au stress de Ron ne serait pas mise à l'épreuve avant le début du championnat qui commençait dans trois semaines. Il restait quelques problèmes irrésolus pour Harry qui avait été surchargé d'occupation ces derniers jours. A commencer par un Horcruxe encore intacte qui l'attendait patiemment dans sa valise après qu'il fut autorisé à le faire passer par McGonagall afin de contourner le système de sécurité. Il s'en occuperait après sa journée de cours qui débutait par un cours de métamorphose où ils approfondissaient la métamorphose humaine. Ron avait réussi à se faire pousser un nez qui ressemblait plus à celui de Maugrey qu'à celui décrit par McGonagall. Les heures passèrent lentement comme toujours lorsqu'on a qu'une hâte : que la journée se termine.

En fin de journée, Harry entraîna Ron, Hermione et Ginny à sa suite dans la salle sur demande avec un paquet de papier kraft dans les mains. Comme toujours, il ne leur avait pas expliqué la raison de leur venue ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le gros livre poussiéreux était posé sur la table circulaire au centre de la salle. Il laissa tomber le paquet contenant le médaillon de Serpentard sur l'ouvrage ancien, produisant un petit nuage de poussière.

− Le problème maintenant, annonça Harry, c'est de trouver le moyen de le détruire.

− Horcruxes, lança Hermione.

Et le livre s'ouvrit brusquement faisant tomber le médaillon que Ron ramassa. Harry lisait les sous parties indiquées en tête de page, pointa son doigt sur « Destruction d'un Horcruxe » et fut surprit lorsque deux pages de tournèrent d'elles mêmes.

− Ca alors, s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de leur montrer le livre qu'Hermione avait trouvé. Une illustration exhibait un sorcier, la baguette pointée sur un objet quelconque s'anima soudain comme s'il brillait de lui-même d'une lumière chaude. Il exécutait un mouvement compliqué qui semblait se résumé, selon la légende à un arc de cercle du poignet vers la gauche suivit rapidement d'un tour complet de la main dans l'autre sens tout en proférant l'incantation _Ignotus Eversio._

− Ca parait facile, fit remarqué Ron.

− Le texte dit qu'il faut être préparé psychologiquement pour subir le contre coup de l'effort.

Harry qui respira profondément pointa sa baguette sur l'Horcruxe en effectuant un geste compliqué et lança :

− _Ignotus Eversio !_

Mais rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya, mais sans succès. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de tenter sa chance… sans plus de réussite.

− Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. On a pourtant suivit les instructions.

− C'est un sort compliqué, intervint Ginny. Ce serait étonnant d'y parvenir du premier coup.

Ils restèrent là un moment, impuissant devant ce fragment d'âme invaincu, avant de se résigner. Ils sortirent de la salle les pas traînant devant cet échec.

− Tant pis, dit Ron plein d'optimisme, on réessaiera demain.

Mais une idée était survenue dans l'esprit contrarié de Harry. Le médaillon dans sa poche, il se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur. Il arriva haletant devant la gargouille de pierre. Mais comment trouver le mot de passe maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus directeur. Il tenta sa chance.

− Fizwizbiz ! lança Harry à la gargouille.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

− Sussacide ! Sorbet au citron ! Nids de cafards !

La porte coulissa et Harry croyant avoir réussi brandit le poing en l'air devant une McGonagall interloquée. Il rabaissa son bras aussi vite qu'il avait surgit de sa poche.

− Désolé professeur je pensait avoir trouvé le mot de passe.

− Et pour quelles raisons vouliez-vous entrer dans ce bureau ? questionna-elle.

− Il faudrait que je voie le portrait du professeur Dumbledore.

− Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

− Et bien… non, professeur. Je dois lui poser des questions sur un sujet qui concerne notre dernière excursion avant… avant… enfin en juin dernier.

− Bien, si c'est si important… Vous pouvez y aller, je vous attends ici.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier mobile et entra précautionneusement dans le bureau directorial. Tous les personnage dans les tableau faisait semblant de dormir en poussant des ronflements sonores pour certains. Dumbledore lui aussi somnolait dans un tableau représentant un fauteuil confortable encadré de rideaux. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

− Professeur, chuchota-t-il. Professeur Dumbledore.

L'ancien directeur releva la tête et mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

− Harry ? Je n'attendais pas ta visite si tôt…

− C'est que vous devez savoir que le médaillon qui se trouvait dans la caverne n'était pas le vrai Horcruxe.

− Mm… Oui probablement, dit Dumbledore les yeux dans le vague. Je l'ai vu dès que je m'en suis emparé. Le reste n'était que les conséquences de ma négligence Harry, acheva-il avec un sourire.

­− J'ai trouvé le vrai médaillon dans la maison de Sirius.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris ni même intéressé par la nouvelle.

­− Et j'ai aussi trouvé le moyen de le détruire dans un livre que Hermione a découvert, poursuivit Harry. Seulement rien ne se produit lorsque je jette le sortilège.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux un instant en hochant la tête avant de prendre la parole.

− Ah oui le livre. Oui bien sûr. Vois-tu Harry ceci est une de mes meilleurs résolutions de vieillards avant de quitter ce monde. Je savais pertinemment que la salle sur demande te serait d'une aide précieuse pour l'avenir. J'ai donc décidé que ce livre, rédigé par mes soins, soit dit en passant, apparaîtrait aux yeux d'une personne qui désirait combattre le mage noir le plus sanglant de ce temps et c'est ainsi que ton ami a découvert ce livre. Elle a du faire preuve d'une grande volonté de t'aider dans ta tache, Harry. Mais tu m'as parler de l'Horcruxe il me semble.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant afin de réfléchir en caressant distraitement sa longue barbe argentée.

− Il semble que nous avons été devancé, reprit-il. Tu dois comprendre que ta tache n'en est que plus avancée. Rare sont ceux qui connaissent le secret de Lord Voldemort. Et rare sont ceux qui savaient que Regulus Black jouait le rôle d'agent double, le même rôle que Severus Rogue aujourd'hui. Une mission dangereuse qu'il a payée de sa vie. Mais il semble qu'il ait réussi un acte admirable, sa vie contre un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. C'est à ton tour désormais de trouver ton chemin, Harry, en suivant les indices qui te sont donnés.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et retomba dans un sommeil paisible ce que fit Harry quelques minutes plus tard dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor après avoir contemplé un moment le nouveau chemin, aussi sinueux soit il, qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds.

Le lendemain, Harry eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à ça discussion avec Dumbledore. Le professeur Flitwick leur exposait le principe du sortilège de Fidelitas.

− Avant tout chose, le lanceur de sort doit avoir une confiance sans limite en la personne qui constituera le Gardien du secret. La clé de la réussite réside en la concentration de l'esprit sur le secret à conserver et surtout dans la formulation de celui-ci à haute et intelligible voix.

Pendant ce temps le cerveau de Harry, lui, restait concentré sur sa discussion de la veille. « Il semble que nous avons été devancé ». Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il ne reste plus que trois Horcruxes ? Harry était pourtant persuadé de ne pas s'être trompé dans l'interprétation des paroles de son ancien directeur. Regulus Black avait bel et bien payé de sa vie sa mission périlleuse en emportant avec lui un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Il n'avait que très rarement entendu Sirius parler de son frère. Il l'avait alors décrit comme un jeune homme approuvant les paroles sans fondements ni morale de son père. Mais qui peut distinguer l'homme du personnage lorsque celui joue un double jeu ?

Il attendit le soir pour livrer aux autres ces révélations pour le moins inattendues dans la salle commune désertée des Gryffondors.

− Enfin une bonne nouvelle, lança Ron. Si ce Regulus était encore là, j'irais tout de suite lui dire merci.

− Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il nous reste encore trois Horcruxes à trouver et à détruire avant de pouvoir espérer tuer Voldemort, intervint Hermione.

− Surtout qu'on ignore ce qu'est le sixième Horcruxe, renchérit Ron.

− Si ce n'est qu'il a appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, acheva Harry passablement déprimé.

Ils avaient tous à présent la mine déconfite et Ginny vint dynamiser cette atmosphère où pesait le découragement.

− En admettant que Dumbledore ait eu raison, il reste à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle, le serpent Nagini, et un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou a Serdaigle… Et ensuite, Voldemort redevenu mortel, il sera possible de le vaincre. Le tout est de savoir par où commencer.

Tous semblaient réfléchir, mais tous, songea Harry, éprouvait la même sensation : celle de se retrouver sur un chemin en pleine nuit où seul le bout des pieds était visible. Il connaissait sa destination et son but était évidant mais comment y parvenir lorsque le chemin qui y mène est si sombre. Comment atteindre le but ultime sans même connaître le chemin qui y mène ?

− Pour le moment la seule chose à faire est de chercher du côté des fondateurs, dit enfin Hermione. Il faut retrouver l'histoire de ces objets et donc de leur propriétaire.

− _Leurs_ propriétaires au pluriel, rectifia Harry. Par combien de mains sont-ils passés avant d'atterrir dans les mains de Voldemort ?

− Tu marques un point, dit sombrement Hermione.

− Non je pense qu'il faudrait chercher du coté de Regulus, le frère de Sirius, après tout c'est lui qui a détruit le médaillon non ?

Tout fut planifié. La perte de temps n'était pas acceptable. Chaque jours des gens meurt, pensa Harry et plus tôt l'ennemi sera vaincu, moins les victimes seront nombreuses. Il était convenu que la maison de Sirius, Harry avait toujours du mal à dire _ma_ maison, devait les héberger le temps de leur recherche. Ils ne pouvait se projeter plus loin dans le temps car, bien sûr tout dépendrait de se qu'il trouverait là bas.

Le lendemain matin Hermione mangeait distraitement son petit déjeuner en lisant la Gazette des sorciers comme tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette d'œufs au lard. Harry sursauta.

− Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione lui tendit le journal, le visage fermé, devant les regards interrogateurs de Ron et Ginny qui lurent par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Sur toute la largeur de la Une s'étalait une photo montrant un ciel sombre et orageux surplombant un petit village d'Angleterre. Jusque là rien n'aurait pu inquiéter Harry s'il n'y avait pas ce titre effroyable :

_**Attaque massive de détraqueurs et de loups garous :**_

_**Un village entièrement vidé de ses habitants**_

_Vers onze heures hier soir dans la petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Mais chacun doit savoir que la pitié ou la clémence sont des sentiments étrangers à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En moins de trente minutes toute vie avait déserté le village…_

Harry avait la gorge nouée devant l'horreur de la nouvelle. Des chuchotements s'élevait de la table des professeurs qui semblaient en grande discussion, l'air grave. Les élèves de Poudlard, nettement inférieurs en nombre à l'année précédente, s'agitaient. Harry savait ce qu'ils ressentaient, qui pourrait imaginer qu'un homme soit capable de telles choses puisqu'il n'y a pas de mot pour les décrire. Mais ils devaient prendre conscience, pensa Harry, que ce n'était que le commencement.


End file.
